Party planning
by SailorCopperOwl
Summary: The magnificent Shitennou are planning a birthday party for Mamoru. That means, Jadeite will be very busy... PGSM lemon
1. Chapter 1: Kunzite

author's note:

wrote this for practise and for the fun of it, and because I love the PGSM Shitennou

the credits for the characters and my thanks go to Naoko Takeuchi and everyone who brought PGSM to life

o

II

OO

"So, is everything set then? Let's check.. Birthday party Prince Endymion, Tokyo, thrown for him by his magnificent Shitennou.

Music - Zoisite.

Drinks - Nephrite.

Speech - Me.

Food, decoration, invitations, cleaning the house, instructing the youmas, and getting the present for the Master - Jadeite.

Everyone knows what they have to do?"

"Yes, Kunzite," said Zoisite.

"Yes, Kunzite," said Nephrite.

"Hai," sighed Jadeite.

"Did we forget anything?"

"Don't think so."

"No, everything sounds great."

"Actually..."

"Yes, Jadeite?"

Jadeite cleared his throat.

"As we want the girls to come as well... girls are very peculiar about how they want their toilet... girls style... like, without youma dung piling up and bloodsuckers breeding in the water tank and that... we should maybe do something about it... plant some flowers in the youma dung or so... girls like flowers..."

"Is that really necessary?"

Nephrite nodded grimly. "You have no idea about how upset girls in these times can get if they can't piss in style. I got to hear endless speeches about it from Mercury. And Mars is probably going to burn down the house if the toilet paper doesn't have... don't know what... the right kind of pink flower print or whatever."

"You must be kidding me. We are not going to have pink toilet paper. No pink flower print is going to touch our butts!" declared Kunzite offended.

"Oh really?" grinned Nephrite. "Because someone in this house has gotten very fond of some of Mercury's panties, which get stolen here all the time, and I bet some had the pink flower glory."

Zoisite shot him an icy glare. "Must be the youmas."

"There is only one way to make sure, Zoi," said Nephrite with a smirk. "Everyone pants down!"

Kunzite raised his voice, because he wasn't finished yet. As a matter of fact, he had only gotten started.

"Will you stop that and pay attention to the important matters we are holding this meeting for? Do you have any idea how unecological these bleached toilet papers are? We Are The Guardians of Earth, We Protect The Planet, we are not going to increase the amount of toxic waste in this world for such a frivolous..."

His fellow Shitennou were about to slump into the resignated braindead state that Kunzite's long eco warrior rants always caused with them when Jadeite cleared his throat again.

"Actually..."

"Yes, Jadeite?"

"The girls could have a separate toilet... we could clean out the creepy ground floor, I think there is a spare toilet that the youmas keep locked for whatever reason..."

"Good point. You do that, Jadeite."

"Errm... the youmas might not like that..."

"So?"

"They are a bit touchy now that it's breeding season..."

"Oh, come on, Jadeite, you know how to talk to youmas. Get it done."

"Hai."

"Very well. So I close this meeting. You can go to your duties now. Oh, Jadeite, one moment please."

"Hai."

Kunzite waited until Nephrite and Zoisite had left the room, Zosite giving him a grim and impatient look that he entirely ignored.

"So, Jadeite... Don't get slack just because you got only the odd jobs. We are counting on you."

"Hai."

"And when you shopping for the party, could you bring me a few things? I have made a little list..."

Jadeite took the list and folded it several times before it was small enough to fit into his pockets.

"Hai. No problem. Can you give me the money in advance this time?"

"What, for that bit? Smuggle it into the party budget, noone will notice."

"Hai..."

"And Jadeite..."

"Huh?"

Kunzite smiled at him. "Haven't seen you smile all day. Don't be so gloomy. Come here."

And he put a hand on the back of Jadeite's head, pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Jadeite gave him a pouting look, cheeks flushed. "Only a little bit."

"Oh, are we getting greedy?"

Jadeite didn't answer. Would have been a bit difficult anyway with Kunzite kissing him again.

"You have been one annoying bugger all day," purred Kunzite when he broke the kiss and watched Jadeite gasp for breath, "Don't think I haven't seen you make faces at the meeting. I think we'll have to do something about your attitude."

A little smile appeared in the corners of Jadeite's mouth.

"Hai."


	2. Chapter 2: Kunzite

Kunzite grinned and pulled Jadeite into his embrace, not letting go of his head.

"You are lucky that you are also an adorable little annoying bugger," he said and stroked Jadeite's cheek. Jadeite's eyes were shining with expectation, but also showed a little annoyance that he had given in again, and a little fear, because Kunzite ate annoying little buggers for breakfast, no matter how adorable they were.

Kunzite was amused.

"You are doing it again," he said, and when Jadeite looked up to him in surprise, he added: "Making a face. I wonder what it'd take to cheer you up a bit."

He pulled the young man even closer. "I bet I will find it out..."

The kissing went well, making Jadeite feel dizzy from anticipation, a thousand butterflies dancing in his stomach. It really had been a while...

Kunzite always was so sweet with him. A rough player by nature, he reserved his kindness for the youngest of the Shitennou.

Jadeite knew why it had to be like this, Kunzite as a youngster had been fencing off advances of older Guardians all the time, and hated superiors that took sexual advantage of their position from the bottom of his heart.

Jadeite had been born and raised in the palace, a kid always hearing more than he should, nothing surprised him much any more. But Kunzite was a country bumpkin, he had standards. Zoisite had taken care of that quickly, but Kunzite had remained wary of young Jadeite for a long time. It had taken Jadeite several years, a Guardian status and all the determination and courage he could muster to get through to Kunzite that he was definitely past his training years now, in no ways Kunzite's underling and old enough to get screwed like everyone else, damnit!

Still, Kunzite treated him with more caution than necessary.

Jadeite knew it, but he grew impatient. How slow was Kunzite going to get?

"You were so young," Kunzite whispered, and suddenly Jadeite understood. Kunzite's hand still rested at the back of his head - the place where a part of the Dark Kingdom's ceiling had gone right through and ended his last life. Jadeite's body had been restored in perfect condition, without even a scar. But Kunzite's senses were sharp enough to feel the slight distortion in Jadeite's personal magical field.

Jadeite would have to talk to him. Oh no. He never said much when he was taken by Kunzite, he was too overwhelmed by the gorgeous man and there wasn't really much they needed to talk about.

But now... Jadeite knew he had to say something to get Kunzite's mind off matters, but he didn't know what.

Jadeite took a shaky breath. "I'm okay, Kun," he said. "Really."

But Kunzite's hand didn't move away, and Kunzite's attention shifted more and more on the past terrors, forgetting about present pleasures.

Jadeite opened a clasp of Kunzite's jacket and slipped his hand in, and under the shirt beneath, looking for one special distortion in Kunzite's chest.

It wasn't easy to locate. Other than his fellow Shitennou, Kunzite was eager to reincarnate and had spend the time in between the Golden Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom in more reincarnations than he could count, his magical field had deathmarks like the moon had craters. But there it was, fresh and strong, the mark where a sword - Jadeite's sword - had gone through his chest not long ago.

Jadeite placed his fingertips carefully on it, for a moment they stood like this, each one holding the other reminding that immortal as they may be, they were still vulnerable.

Then Jadeite looked up into Kunzite's face.

"We're back, it's a new life," he said. "We'll do better this time, right?"

"Yes, Jadeite, we will."

"Then... stop thinking about it, and kiss me again!"

A demand. He had never voiced a demand to Kunzite before. A hot flash of nervosity shot through him while Kunzite just watched him with an incredulous smile.

"You know, Jadeite, I think you could... "

Jadeite kissed him before he could finish the sentence. Nervous, pouty, but determined.

Now he had Kunzite's attention.


	3. Chapter 3: Kunzite

Kunzite had obviously enough of talking now. He tried to kiss that unusual forwardness out of Jadeite while they were undressing each other, but Jadeite, to his own surprise, managed to keep up a tiny bit of resistance.

Kunzite smiled at him, warm and appreciative, but also with a slight smirk of challenge that made Jadeite's danger instincts fire up.

It was when Kunzite's hands got hold of his butt cheeks and lifted him onto the conference table, leaning over him, that Jadeite realized what he was planning.

He'd make Jadeite face him.

"Oh no, Kun, please," he stammered. He couldn't stand it, looking into the determined smile, getting all his emotions taken in by the gaze that wouldn't leave his face... he couldn't survive being that exposed and defenseless... suddenly his naked skin felt like it burned everywhere where Kunzite looked at him.

No, please, no... but he didn't have a choice. He had challenged Kunzite, and now he had to go with it. His body had already started to become stiff and cramped in fear, and that wouldn't do anything for him or Kunzite... if he would make Kunzite hurt him, would Kunzite ever want to fuck him again? So, the question was just, how much did he want Kunzite?

Very much...

He went from a sitting position into half layed back on his ellbows. If he had to be seen, he could just as well see something himself. Now that Kunzite was naked, it was obvious he wasn't as massive as his gait made him look. He was slim and in immaculate shape, with a back line to die for, and the most elegant movements of arms, Jadeite's favourite part. He would never admitt to Kunzite that he loved his ellbows more than his welltrained and wellproportioned cock. But it was true. For impressive size, he always had Nephrite. But for everything else...

And how much did he want Kunzite, especially now that Kunzite started to take advantage of Jadeite position?

Kunzite's fingers playing with every sweet spot around his entrance made it even easier to answer this.

Very, very, very much.

So he took a deep, ragged breath, swallowed his fear and slowly answered to Kunzite's teasing by moving with him. He didn't take his eyes off Kunzite, he only got distracted for a moment when he realized that Kunzite still used the oil with the menthol. He didn't like the icy sensation on his skin, and it would make the sensitive skin of his entrance so overstimulated that Kunzite entering him would be unpleasant.

Just as he had thought, with a stinging sensation, Kunzite's finger suddenly entered him and moved fast and confident as if they were already in full progress, gave hime some idea of what awaited him.

Kunzite wouldn't be gentle today. He was very hard, very eager, had a point to make, and would want to see how far Jadeite would follow him.

Jadeite was an experienced voyeur and knew that Kunzite could dose a huge range of pleasure and pain into his movements. If the sex would be painful for Jadeite, or too fast or strong, it would be on purpose. Maybe he was plotting to make him scream right now.

Jadeite almost fainted from fear, but at the same time it was the most arousing thing he'd ever thought of.

He felt his cheeks flush some more when Kunzite drew back his finger, leaving the fingertip resting at the entrance to guide himself.

"You ready, Jade?" he asked with a faint smirk.

"Yeah," breathed Jadeite.

"No, you're not," said Kunzite, let go of his ass, leaned over and kissed his lips. "Don't ask for more than you can take, Jade. Do you know why I want to see your face today?"

Jadeite shook his head.

"So I can see when I go too far. Sit up, Jadeite."

He pulled Jadeite up by the hand.

"I know you, Jadeite, you're not just sweet and nice, you're also a mean little bastard. Not the type to just get cuddled all your life.

You want it faster and harder?"

Jadeite nodded.

"You sure?"

Jadeite nodded again.

"Then we'll better get you a bit more relaxed."

And Kunzite started kissing his neck again.

Jadeite suddenly found he could breath again, he knew now that all his fear had been in vain. Kunzite would make this easy for him, as he had made sex between them easy before. As he had made everything between them easy before.

"Thank you," he whispered in Kunzite's ear, burying his face in the long black strands.

"What for?" sneered Kunzite with a laugh and bit him. "For pushing into you harder than before?"

Jadeite's stomach jumped as he heard that.

"Just for being so awesome," he replied shyly with a smile.

"Well, noone of us can help the way they are," grinned Kunzite, kissed him once more and continued the kiss over his chest and belly down to let his mouth do hot and wet things to Jadeite's waiting erection.

If this doesn't prepare me, nothing will, thought Jadeite as he moaned and gasped for breath. Even Kunzite's mouth was awesome.

What he did was so good it almost hurt.

Even with the extra strong condition of a Shitennou, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if Kunzite wouldn't...

Kunzite let go of his cock in time, only to claim his lips, pushing him back down on the cold table during the kiss.

"Ready or not..." he said, a bit breathless.

I did that, thought Jadeite, and smiled. I made Kunzite breathless.

He slung his legs around Kunzite and pulled him closer.

"Too bad if you're not ready yet," he said with a smirk, proud that his voice didn't tremble. "Because you'll have to fuck me _now_."

"Is that so?" said Kunzite with a malicious smile.

For a moment, Jadeite wondered if Kunzite would stop now just to win over him.

But Kunzite just laughed at his panicked expression, and pushed into him without further teasing.

It was perfect. Smooth and controlled, and with just the right little bit of pain mixed in to remind him to give in some more. Jadeite let out a half-voiced yell, but mostly out of surprise.

They were in rythm immediately, hard and fast, they had been more than ready. They picked up speed without even realizing it.

Soon all Jadeite knew was the powerful demands of Kunzite's thrusts, the ripples of heat and lust that these movements ran through his body, and the wonderful realization that he would be able to take more and more of them, and that he would get more and more of them.

He had no idea how long it lasted. He thought he'd die when Kunzite suddenly had a firm hold of his cock and accompanied his thrusts with pressures to Jadeite's tip.

Jadeite moaned. He didn't want to come yet, he didn't want to finish yet. But Kunzite always made him come first, and there was no way he could stand up against Kunzite when he came from both sides. It was just too much.

No, he was wrong.

Now Kunzite started to rub his thumb over Jadeite's tip.

That was too much.

Jadeite arched his back and yelled, and came in Kunzite's closed fist.

And now that he was entirely relaxed, the really hard ones came, thrusts so hard they should have been painful, but they weren't. Jadeite just took them, infinitely grateful, entirely approving of all Kunzite would want to do to him, appreciating them even more now that he was becoming clear enough to realize what they were doing.

He put one leg on Kunzite's shoulder to invite him deeper, and Kunzite leaned over him some more. These were his final blows, Jadeite could feel it, and he happily accepted the very last one that Kunzite tried to push into him as far as possible before he yelled out in lust.

Kunzite didn't retreat immediately, he just slumped between Jadeite legs, sweating and panting.

He always waited for the the last waves of the excitement with his softening cock still in Jadeite, who now discovered another advantage of this new position: He could stroke Kunzite's hair while their minds were both still miles away, replaying every scene.

Finally, Kunzite lifted his head.

"Was that hard enough for a mean little bastard?" he grinned.

"You know, Kun... not bad for the first time. Not bad."

Kunzite retreated slowly, got on all fours on the table so he'd be over Jadeite, and smirked.

"So, you mean... next time, I have to do better?"

Jadeite crossed his arms behind Kunzite's neck and grinned.

"Much better."

But then he deemed it wiser not to wait for Kunzite's answer, but to pull him down and kiss him silent instead.

Kunzite laughed into the kiss, and lifted his head.

"It seems I created a monster here," he grinned. "And it's getting uglier and greedier by the minute."

"Yeah, so it seems," grinned Jadeite back.

"Well, too bad for the mean little monster, but I have to go. I got things to do."

"Oh no... don't go..."

"What?"

"Please, Kun, please, just a little bit longer!"

Kunzite hesitated for a moment, then the smirk was back, and this time it spoke directly to Jadeite's stomach.

"So you think this is appropriate begging?" asked Kunzite. "You got to do better. Much better."

Jadeite sighed happily.

And did his best.


	4. Chapter 4: Zoisite

Jadeite walked down the hallway of the house when suddenly a very angry Zoisite stood before him, grabbed his collar and slammed him into the next wall.

"Zoisite!" gasped Jadeite.

"What does that smug grin on your face mean, Jadeite? You don't have to say a word, I can smell him all over you!"

"Hey, let go! It's not my fault! If you would see to it that Kunzite got laid he wouldn't be so hard that he jumps me almost before the door closes behind you. What _is_ it with you? Have you been fighting again? Or did you finally get it going with Venus?"

"Don't be silly," said Zoisite and took his hands off him.

"Hey, Zoi, I'm sorry," said Jadeite. "I didn't mean to... But you know how he is."

"Yes," said Zoisite. "I know."

Jadeite looked at the sad expression on his friend's face, and sighed.

"Anything I can do to cheer you up?" he asked.

"No."

"Please, Zoi, don't be mad at me. Let me make good for it."

Zoisite smiled. "I am not mad at you, Jade."

"If you weren't mad, you'd at least kiss me," sulked Jadeite.

"If I was mad, I would have pushed you into my piano and played a Paso Doble on you till the strings had cut you in stripes."

Jadeite made a face like he had bit into a lemon. "Oh no, not the piano. Something else maybe?... I bet I know what you need now..."

Zoisite paused for a moment, and Jadeite looked at him expectantly.

"I really could use that lovely thing you do with your tongue, Jade... but no, it wouldn't be right. Let's say we save it for later. I need to be on my own now. I am really not mad at you. See you later... oh, and Jadeite, if you go shopping, could you bring me a few things? I have made a list... oh, I seem to have forgotten it on the piano..."

"Let me guess... Shampoo, conditioner, extra conditioner, and that super glossy hair spray?"

"Yes, I think that was it..."

"I'll throw in same brass polish for the piano legs, how about that?"

"You really don't have to, but thank you... and a bottle of white wine, for later, maybe?"

Jadeite grinned. "Sure."

He made a mental note to steal it out of Nephrite's impressive collection. He really had to keep an eye on his budget, because he couldn't ask Zoisite for money. Not right now.

"Oh, and pay that with Kunzite's money. He owes me, and he'll never notice anyway."

"Hai."

So much for asking him for money later.

Zoisite went off to be on his own beind his piano.

"Crap," murmured Jadeite as he strode on. "I never get them both in a row."


	5. Chapter 5: Tethys

**I guess you think you know already where this story is heading? I hope I can surprise you a bit here and there. Here, for example ;D You have been very interested and I love that big numbers on the read count stats. But so far, no comments... I really would like to hear your opinion on this chapter. I always thought the relation between Beryl and Jadeite was creepier than cute, and I guess this has influenced me here. Although I find this one cuter than creepy... with the creep part definitely by Jadeite. :D**

**Edit: Changed the spelling of Tethys. The anime spells her Tetis, so I had a choice of Greek mythology Thetis, the sea nymph, and Tethys, titan, Thetis' grandmother, and the name of a Saturn moon. I really like the Saturn moon reference. Therefor, I took Tethys and Tarqeq from Saturn moons. I can't believe I got the spelling wrong even after looking it up, so I had to look it up again. **

**So, on with the chapter, and please review!**

Jadeite slowly descended the stairs to the cellars, the part of the house that was his. It had been a shabby basement once, but Jadeite had made some adjustments. He was an obsessive collector of youmas and believed in keeping them appropriate to the species, which required more subspace levels than all the other Shitennou together had ever heard of.

Jadeite groaned. Every muscle in his body hurt from buckling up against someone almost twice his weight. He needed a bath, but first, he had to talk to the chief youma in the house.

"Tethys!" he yelled, but noone answered.

Tethys had become very unreliable lately since she slept around with that snow wolf youma of Kunzite's pack. Great, just now when he needed her she was pleasuring that felt mop.

"Tethys!" he yelled again.

"Masster Jadeite!" rasped a voice near his ear, two arms were slung around him from behind, and the soft feathers and fur of the youma's outfit tickled his neck. "Oh, what did Masster Kunzssaito do to you?"

Jadeite grunted angrily and shoved Tethys' arms away.

"Stop that! I need to talk to you!"

"Of course, Masster Jadeite. Pleasse let me make you comfortable. Take a sseat. What do you want to drink?"

"Doesn't matter. Just cold, and lots of it."

Jadeite let himself sink on the black fleeces that covered the floor in the... well, for lack of better words, conference room. After all, they did hold conferences here, Jadeite and Tethys. And on hot days, it was a nice cool place to take a nap that wouldn't be interrupted by any other Shitennou, as they wouldn't ever set foot in the cellars again since Tethys had made it entirely clear what she thought of male guests bursting into a lady's quarter without invitation.

Tethys swept in with a big mug in her hands. Cold steam evaporated out of it. Jadeite didn't even ask what it was. It never paid to know too much about youma cuisine. He took it and drank, and it was very refreshing, and almost didn't go to his head at all.

Tethys seated herself next to him and gently stroked his cheek with her hand. She was a former Dark Kingdom youma, wore lots of black and some pink in honor of the signature colors of her Master, had a porcelain white face, and pitchblack eyes that only glowed red when she got angry.

She took the mug out of his hand when he was finished, took off his belt, sash, and jacket, and with one arm around his shoulders, carefully laid him down, his head in her lap, pulling some fur blankets closer around him.

Ah, that was good. He was so tired, and she was so sweet with him. Especially lately. Probably she felt guilty because of the youma she was with, but Jadeite didn't really mind. He had once followed Tethys and Tarqeq and watched them, and if this was what she wanted, he was very happy she got it from someone else.

"Masster Kunzssaito is a naughty boy," purred Tethys, and stroked his chest. "Wearing you out, and then making you beg for another round and doing it all over again. Nassty!"

Very obviously, he was not the only one who watched others do it.

"Tethys, could it be that this isn't your business at all?" sulked Jadeite.

Such subtleties were wasted on the youma.

"I will have to talk to him about it. I can't jusst watchch thisss!"

It dawned on Jadeite that Kunzite's careful ways with him might have other reasons than he thought.

"You don't have to watch it at all, Tethys. Keep out of my love life. And leave Kunzite alone. I am fine. I needed that. What's in the locked room on the ground floor, Tethys?"

"Don't tell me what you need, Masster Jadeite... noone hass to tell me what you need..."

Jadeite felt her arm lengthen into a long tentacle that slung around him, it tickled, and he giggled.

"Don't try to distract me, Tethys. I need this room. I know it's a breeding chamber."

"And if you knew it why did you ssugesst ussing it at the conferensse?" hissed Tethys. "Do you exsspect uss to give up a nesst? Kill our grubsss?"

So she was overhearing the Shitennou's conferences now as well. He shouldn't really be surprised, but it angered him.

"Damnit, Tethys, you know you should never have allowed one of the girls to breed upstairs. Kunzite gives you guys a lot of freedoms around here, but if we start to raise sun-bred youmas here, we are in huge trouble. We are Guardians now, in case you haven't noticed yet! Whose breeding chamber is it, Thetys?"

Thetys didn't answer. Her tentacle moved on, slinging twice around his chest, and then around his thigh, and back up... it felt like a jolt of energy shot through his body when Jadeite realized it was one of the tentacles with a hardened tip. Tethys meant business with her distractions... Jadeite felt his own tip harden.

But it took a bit more to silence him. He grabbed the tentacle around his chest and built up enough energy in his hand to make Tethys stop the movement.

"I want answers, Tethys. Whose breeding chamber is that?"

Tethys hesitated, but Jadeite didn't let go of her, and his hand glowed all pink. He wouldn't be able to hold that much energy forever.

"It'ss mine," she said quietly.

"What?" squealed Jadeite.

"It'ss mine..."

"Oh Tethys..." smiled Jadeite and let go of her arm. "That's wonderful... congratulatioins... so that's what are doing with Tarqeq?"

Tethys nodded.

"But Tethys..."

"I know, Masster Jadeite... I'm ssorry..."

Jadeite let out a deep moan and sank back in Tethys' lap.

"Oh Tethys... you youmas are going to be the end of me one day... how many grubs? When will they hatch?"

"Ssome... ssoon... pleasse, Masster Jadeite..."

"Damnit, Tethys... this is not my house, it's Kunzite's. Save your pleas for him. If you want my protection, breed in the cellars. And if you want sun-breeds, I don't know, shoot yourself or something. What were you planning for these buggers? Pit me against them?"

"Masster Jadeite!" hissed Tethys appalled. "I would never do that! We... we wanted to give them a placce far away from humanss, we want free youmass in the world again... but I would never do anyththing to harm you, Masster Jadeite!"

"Oh yeah? Do you think they won't have a homing instinct like you do? What do you think is going to happen if they turn up in Tokyo to see their birth place and say hi to their mom? Do you think Kunzite will say, oh, we have some sunbreeds in town which are immune to our attacks, but it's okay because they hatched in my house, so I won't send Jadeite after them?"

"Pleasse, Masster Jadeite... will you help me with Masster Kunssaito?"

"Of course I will."

Jadeite never could deny Tethys a direct wish. She was different from other youmas. He felt the tentacle at his thigh move again.

"Maybe if we can ssave just one of them..."

"Don't be stupid, Tethys. If we can save one, we can save all. I'll talk to Kunzite."

"Oh, ththank you, Masster Jadeite!"

"But you will help me with the birthday party!"

"Of coursse, Masster Jadeite! ! I'm sso happy!"

She playfully lifted him up with her tentacle and swung him around like she had done when he had been a kid, and he laughed like he had laughed then. And after that she pulled him towards her and they did all the things he had taught her to do some years later when he hadn't been that small anymore.

Because this was a special moment, and in special moments, they would play the old games that made Master Jadeite so happy.

Kissing him wile her humanoid mouth turned into her youma mouth parts and back.

Catching his funny little plaything with two slings of tentacles that moved in different directions.

Detailing her humanoid vulva so she could take his plaything in and squeeze it tight.

She had found out more by herself.

For example, wrapping his legs in tentacles and then opening them so she had access to the other parts that the Shitennou were interested in, which had the nice side effect that no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't escape while she was entering his little ass with all kinds of tentacle ends she could produce, enjoying the squealing and moaning, and the movements his plaything made inside her.

Suddenly, he yelled.

"Aah, right there!"

"Are you okay, Masster Jadeite?"

"Ah, don't stop, Tethys!"

He bit her where her scales were the softest, and now she couldn't have stopped even if she had wanted to.

Humans. So complicated. She loved this little one, she always had, more than a youma should, more than her pride should have allowed. She didn't know what him being in her did for him, and she wasn't certain what her being in him did to her, the feelings she had were as painful as they were intense, an completely incomprehensable to her.

But she knew who she was, and what she wanted, and right now, she had what she wanted. And she was pretty certain she knew what he wanted. She powered up her personal magical field so he would feel the contact between her scales and his skin more intense. That was a new one. And oh yes, he wanted it. He bit her again. And this time, she bit back, until she tasted his blood on her tongue.

Time to start the final stage. She had seen blood. Now she wanted to see tears. She was a youma after all.

Stopping him before his orgasm a few times usually did the trick. Yes, it worked like it always did. He looked at her through his beautiful tear filled eyes.

"Please, Tethys, I need to come."

She could never refuse him anything.

"Ass you wishsh, Masster Jadeite."

She kissed him, and then she bit him again. She added another set of ridges to the ends of her tentacles, and then she sped up their rythm until he had this disquietening yell-and-freeze thing that always scared her a bit.

He fells asleep in her arms, only moments after his final yell. But he had smiled at her. She carefully rearranged her tentacles so he would be comfortable, wrapped him in blankets, stroked his damp hair out of his forehead and sat with him until he woke up an hour later.


	6. Chapter 6: Nephrite

Jadeite teleported into the subspace forest.

Kunzite had done some gardening here as well, making the forest older, darker, deeper, the little pond more inviting, the waterfall splashier. It was the perfect place for a bath, and Jadeite could be almost certain that Kunzite and Zoisite weren't blocking it for hours today.

He didn't dematerialize his uniform, but took himself the time to take it off, piece by piece. He heard the swish of a teleport spell somewhere behind him, but didn't look.

The sun shone warm and comforting on his back while he even slowly and meticulously folded every piece of clothing.

"How long do you want to stare at my ass?" he finally asked.

"Until you turn around," answered Nephrite.

Jadeite felt himself get hard and smiled.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked.

Without a warning, Nephrite was suddenly behind him, slung his arms around him and murmured into his ear: "Because you wouldn't want to wait what ideas I would get about that little ass of yours if I don't get distracted very soon. My goodness, have you become thinner again? Do you eat at all?"

"I just exercise a lot."

"With Kunzite, eh? You lucky bastard. Too spoiled for another round then, you are?"

Instead of an answer, Jadeite just leaned back into Nephrite's body, giving his cock a greeting, and Nephrite tightened his embrace and yelled out a swear word.

Jadeite sighed happily. Nephrite's embrace, impatient voice, the familiar smell... the wonderful thing about Nephrite was that he was uncomplicated. He got horny, he got hard, he got some. He sure wouldn't want to discuss the implications of reincarnation before, or after, or ever. Unfortunately, Jadeite had to bring up a point.

"I thought we weren't doing this any more?" he asked. "What about the cheating on the girlfriend problem?"

"We're not doing it _on purpose _any more. But it's not cheating if it's not intentional. Like, when I just want to take a nice bath and happen to find you naked," said Nephrite.

"By pure accident," Jadeite sneered.

"Exactly," said Nephrite between hungry kisses on Jadeite's neck. "Noone can make me responsible for that. You're just too tasty, I can't help it."

Jadeite had his doubts if Mars would buy that, but he also couldn't help it, Nephrite was just too passionate.

Without a warning, Nephrite suddenly used the grip he had on the naked Jadeite to lift him up and carried him away.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are not going to...!"

Jadeite struggled against the grip, but it was in vain.

Nephrite laughed. "And what do you want to do against it?"

"Ha!"

Jadeite fired a well calculated blast of energy into the ground, and the backlash sent both of them flying into the little pool of water under the waterfall.

"Phhhrtbraaah," spluttered Nephrite when he surfaced, but before he could complain about how little he liked getting soaked with all his clothes on, Jadeite jumped his shoulders with a yell of triumph and pushed him under water again.

It ended in a cheerful and splashy wrestling match, and even with Jadeite being very fast and slippery, it ended soon.

Jadeite felt himself thrown onto the edge of the pond, and pushed on his back into the mud that built the banks there. Nephrite was on him before he cold even get enough breath to complain. His weight made Jadeite sink deeper into the soft, squishy ground, the cold slick dirt quelching up all around him. Eew. Jadeite could grab a handful and throw it on Nephrite's head.

"Let's see how you get that out of your tiara again," he snorted.

"What, you bastard," roared Nephrite, and took several handfuls of mud himself, smearing them all over the squealing and protesting Jadeite.

"Will you stop it, Nephrite, that's mud, man, how old are you?"

"You should see yourself, you look totally ridiculous," Nephrite smirked.

"Unlike you, you mean?"

Nephrite, who had dematerialized his jacket, was covered in mud all over himself, but he just sneered and turned the younger man round, kneeling over him and giving his back the same mud treatment all over.

Jadeite grinned when he realized that Nephrite's movements became slower. Instead of just leaving muddy traces over him, he obviously enjoyed the feeling of Jadeite's golden skin under the wet and slighty grainy streaks of silt.

It felt so good to be stroked by this strong hands. Jadeite lifted one leg far enough to give Nephrite's groin some pressure with his thigh. More wasn't necessary.

Nephrite's hands found their way to his hips, lifted his rear part up, mumbled some compliments (after all, he was one of the Shitennou and that meant manners), and materialized his oil flask. While Kunzite preferred a cooling sensation, Nephrite loved the kind that felt hot. Jadeite too, but he had little time for enjoying it.

The heat spread all over his cock and entrance (Nephrite was generous), and the very moment he relaxed, Nephrite's impressive club member slid into him. The first thrust would always be slow, allowing for Jadeite to get used to it, but also prolonging the shock of the intrusion.

Jadeite gasped for air as he was widened, and Nephrite laughed.

The second thrust was the meanie, taken out slow, and driven back in just a slightly bit faster than the first, not slow or fast enough to enjoy, just to intensify the shock.

But then Jadeite was over it.

"Please, Nephrite, give me more!"

Nephrite laughed again, letting his hands run over his mud covered back, and then he picked up speed.

It was a good one, hard, fast and satisfying. Nephrite was rougher with him than Kunzite, but failed to intimidate him, he was just too silly for that, and they knew each other too well. They knew how to have fun, and when Jadeite hadn't come after Nephrite had drawn back, Nephrite drew a curvy lady into the mud, and made Jadeite pretend to make love to her, making certain he sank his hard cock deep into the cold mud, laughing his ass off at Jadeite's protest, and then he took care of matters with his tongue on Jadeite's secret melting point between his entrance and his testicles.

What a lover, thought Jadeite happily when Nephrite allowed him to turn round again and kissed him. So passionate, so strong, and yet so funny and sweet.


	7. Chapter 7: Shitennou

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the water, washing the mud off each other's body (of course with Kunzite-approved ecological soap). Jadeite volunteered to wash Nephrite's tiara, but Nephrite just shrugged and told him he'd rematerialize it later which would remove any stains. But Jadeite insisted and didn't let Nephrite talk him out of washing and combing his hair as well.

"Don'f make such a fuss about it, Nephikichi-kun. How hard can it be to keep short hair in order?"

"Hey, what bit you there?" Nephrite asked.

Jadeite turned his head so he could see the back of his shoulder. Crap, the healing spell had weakened on that one. Well, at least all the other marks were gone...

"Oh that," he said. "I had to talk to Tethys about the ground floor, and it looks like the youmas aren't giving it up."

He tried to take Nephrite's mind off the matter by lathering Nephrite's hair.

"She bit you? Hey, she likes you."

"I know."

"I mean, she really likes you!"

"Come on, this can't possibly be news to you. She's been my nanny since I was a toddler. Of course she has feelings for me."

Nephrite hit the water so that a splash of water washed over Jadeite. "Jadeite, I can't believe I have to be the one who tells you why youmas bite each other. I thought you knew everything about them? How can you be so naive? Haha, she probable tried to flirt with you so you give in to her!"

"Well, she can bite me all she likes, that's not going to solve the problem that they take over rooms in the house."

"Talking about taking over the house... there's a wasp's nest in front of my window again. Could you...?"

"Of course."

There was no need to mention Nephrite's phobia to get stung that he had developped after the Dark Kingdom.

"Oh man, thanks. It's a breeding cell, right? The locked room?"

Jadeite sighed. "Yeah. You knew it?"

"Wasn't really hard to guess. I bet Zoisite knows it too. Kunzite... I don't think so. He'd stormed in long ago and threw them out before they even started. What are you going to do about it?"

"No idea. I will have to talk to Kunzite about it, but I don't know how. I don't believe he didn't know about it. He's probably just waiting for me to come and tell him my youmas messed up..."

"Cheer up, what can he do? He can have your ass for it, but he know he can't expect you to destroy a breeding cell and kill cute little grubs."

Yeah, now I feel really cheerful, Jadeite thought and gave Nephrite a dunking to get the soap out of his hair. And another one just because.

"He could do it himself," he said when Nephrite surfaced again.

"Ha! I don't think so! If he was stupid enough to do that and make every youma in the house his enemy, he would have done it by now. He just wants to dip you deep in the misery and make you suffer for it. Hey, don't make such a face. You knew very well what you would get yourself into by letting that breeding chamber undisturbed til short before hatching.

Oh come on now. Think of something fun. How's the party planning going?"

"Err, speaking of which, what are you planning for the girls to drink?"

"Well, beer with the barbeque, like us, and then for later, I will get them something sticky, some cocktails with lots of colors... Girls really love that!"

"Beer is okay I guess..." ... and within the budget... "... but what about the non-alcoholic drinks? The senshi are all not much into drinking alcohol."

"Hey, it's a private party, they will be happy to get a chance to become really pissed!

You should see how funny Mercury is when she is drunk!"

"I don't think I should... Neph, they aren't used to drinking, you have to give them the chance to take it slow... let's do the shopping thing together, come on!"

"And hear you whining all the time?"

"Then promise me to take Mercury with you and let her tell you what she and the girls want to drink. Promise me!"

"Hm, I don't know... shopping with girls is always so tiring... and she'll expect me to buy her something..."

"Don't tell me you're broke again! What are you doing with your money?"

"Hey, I could spend some money that I save from buying non-alcoholics on her!"

"That money's for the party, damnit!"

"It was your idea I should take Mercury with me! What are you whining about anyway? I thought the budget is huge? You just have to make such a big fuss out of everything!"

"Just take Mercury with you. And no private side shopping! And now sit still, I need to comb your hair!"

"Ouch, you're pulling out my hair!"

"I'm not! Your hair wouldn't be such a mess if you'd take the tiara out before sleeping. I can see I must do this more often. Just sit still, will you?"

"Aaah!"

* * *

"Having fun?" a soft voice asked.

"Hey, Zoi, come in, the water is wonderful!" yelled Nephrite.

"Looks cold."

"So?"

"Wait, Nephrite, I'll be back in a moment. Don't touch the comb."

Jadeite rose from the water, pulling himself up onto the edge of the pond, where Zoisite stood, and gave him a broad smile.

"Remember you promised you'll let me take care of you later?" he asked. "Now is later."

Zoisite hesitated. "I said maybe..."

"Oh, come on, Zoi! It's great in here. You need to be cheered up, and we are just the guys to do that."

"Sorry, Jade. I just wanted to sit here and remember the music I played today..."

"If you don't come in here this moment, I'll make you eat your sheet music!" yelled Nephrite.

Zoisite took a step back, and Jadeite suddenly felt a rush of his fast temper. He grabbed Zoisite by a fistful of the chest of his jacket.

"End of line! This is for all the sulking and spoiling our fun day in the forest. You, Zoi, need to get laid, and you need it now!"

And he put all his weight into a blow to Zoisite's chest. He didn't weigh much, but neither did Zoisite, and so their white haired companion couldn't help falling into Nephrite's waiting hands.

"Don't let him escape, Nephrite!" Jadeite called, but Nephrite had had the same idea, and Zoisite was already in his iron grip. Jadeite jumped, and landed with a huge splash next to them.

They worked together to get Zoisite out of his wet clothes, gave him a dunking whenever he complained, and took turns to kiss a smile onto his lips when he surfaced again.

Finally, they had him undressed, disarmed and enjoying himself while they ran their hands all over him under the waterline.

This was going to be great. Zoisite for the two of them, relaxed, very hard, and in need of some consolation. Jadeite and Nephrite exchanged one happy glance.

* * *

"Already found company?"

Kunzite.

Jadeite and Nephrite exchanged one desperate glance.

If Kunzite would keep on with this gloomy and acid remarks, Zoisite would teleport right behind his piano before anyone of them would even have sucked him.

"You keep a hold on Zoi, I'll talk to Kun," Jadeite hissed.

"You what?" said Nephrite astonished, but he wasn't distracted enough to let Zoisite escape.

Jadeite emerged from the pond, and stood before Kunzite, dripping wet, bare naked, his eyes dark with anger.

"Want to take a bath, Kun?" he snapped.

"It seems like the place is already crowded," replied Kunzite coolly.

"Man, Kunzite, you know what? Make up your mind. Here is the three of us, all wet and horny, and ready for action. You are grumpy because you are fighting with Zoi? There he is. If you want him, come and take him. If not, why not go the hell out of here and let us have him?"

"Nani?"

Kunzite stared at him for seconds, round-eyed and unbelieving. Jadeite being so forward and demanding, it was just beyond his comprehension.

Jadeite was annoyed no end by this lack of reaction.

He acted before he even had time to realize what he was doing, his hands shot out and his body plunged forward. Kunzite got thrown over before he could do anything against it. With a big splash he landed in the water with Nephrite and Zoisite.

Jadeite stared at them in shock for a moment, but then he started laughing. He laughed and laughed, he even started a little dance on the grass, his laughter turning into little howls of triumph.

The three men in the water looked at him in astonishment.

"I thought we were reducing his sugar intake?" growled Kunzite.

"That's really worrying. That could have brought him in that state? Has someone inadvertedly been nice to him?" wondered Zoisite.

"Hrmph, I want to know who looks more ridiculous at the moment, us or him," grumbled Nephrite.

They looked at the young man doing his victory dance, bare naked, his wet blond hair standing out against his tanned skin, which looked especially astounding around his privates where his penis was doing his own little victory dance countering the movements of his body.

"Him," they said unisono.

"Shouldn't we stop him before he collapses?" asked Zoisite.

"Hey, Jade, what is so funny?" called Nephrite.

"I did it!" squealed Jadeite breathles, between new waves of laughter. "I finally did it! I did you all in a row!"

"What?"

"What the hell?"

"Nani?"

"I wet you all!" crowed Jadeite. "And I just realized... Hahahahha... I just realized..." He dropped to the ground because he was laughing so hard he couldn't dance no more, let alone stand. "I realized... I just... at least for... the fraction of a second... when I threw you over... Hehehehe... I topped you all. In a row! Now my life is fulfilled!"

"Now your life is over!" yelled Nephrite and shot a big fountain of water onto Jadeite, which didn't cool down the laughter one bit. "The only fraction here will be on your skull!"

Nephrite was about to leave the pond, when Kunzite's hand fell on his shoulder.

"Not so fast," he said, "We're in this together."

He turned to Zoisite.

"Zoi," he said. "I will not take back my words that you are getting more decadent and morally corrupted by the minute, and if you ever bring up the question of fluffy white underwear again, I will strangle you with it. But join me in this mission of teaching this young man a lesson or two about manners."

Zoisite lifted his chin and shot Kunzite an icy look. "I won't take back my words that you are a selfcentered bastard who wouldn't see the benefits of the new times even if they bit him in the arse, but I will join you this time. We can't let him get away with that, or he will be like this forever."

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Nephrite.

"Well said. Let's get him!"

And like one man they rose from the water and jumped to the meadow, where Jadeite tried to squeak and laugh and get away at the same time.

He didn't have a chance.

Not that he really wanted one.

* * *

**The references:**

**Yes, that is the subspace forest from act.28, only a bit more romantic.**

**And the reason why Zoisite and Kunzite have been fighting... did any of you ever wonder why Zoisite's youma in act.10 wore a plush bra? I sure did. Well, Zoisite is a strange man...**


	8. Chapter 8: Rei

He had gotten them all in a row, twice on one day! It was just unbelievable! In his mind, Jadeite replayed all the things they'd done to him, and tried to pick a favourite, but it was impossible...

"Hey, Jadeite!" yelled Rei at him. "Are you deaf? How often do I have to tell you not to put the charms in the boxes upside down?"

Jadeite awoke from his sweet memories. "Sorry, Mars," he mumbled. "Didn't realize it..."

It wasn't like he could read modern Japanese, to him the charms looked all the same, whether they were upside down or not.

"I told it to you about three times in the last five minutes!" Rei wasn't softened one bit by his lame apology. "You are almost as bad as Usagi!"

Jadeite's face lit up.

"Hey, that wasn't a compliment!" complained Rei.

"It was."

"No, it was not."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was."

With a disapproving grunt, Rei turned away. This guy was just hopeless!

She suddenly felt turned around by this guy, and felt his lips on hers.

Just as sudden, he released her and kept on working on the charm box.

For a moment, Rei was speechless, watching his broad smile, still feeling his lips.

"And what was that about?" she then asked.

Jadeite shrugged and grinned. "Nothing. It just came over me. You are too gorgeous, I can't help it."

"A-ha..." said Rei, somewhat bewildered, but she didn't get angry.

Jadeite smirked to himself. It was unbelievable what you got away with when your girlfriend didn't know the first thing about boys.

"Any reason why you are in such a good mood today?"

Oh, I did all the guys in a row, and I did it twice!

"Just had a good day."

Rei sat next to him.

"Tell me about it. I haven't seen you like this forever. You're usually so swamped in other guys' work that you hardly know which day of the week it is. It's a nice change."

Jadeite had to think quick, and click every girlfriend friendly and Rei friendly filter in between him and his speech.

"You know, it's nothing. Shitennou business. I maybe shouldn't tell you."

That bought him the seconds he needed to rewrite his thoughts, but of course it made Rei twice as curious.

"What is it?"

"Well... Zoisite and Kunzite had been _(not getting laid)_ fighting for days, and Nephrite and me finally had enough of it and made them _(sleep with each other)_ make up again. And then we just _(fucked each other senseless to celebrate)_ spent some time together. You know, _(pleasing each other)_ sitting together with a cool drink _(in our creepy subspace forest)_ in our garden... it's been a while that we _(had this really cool kind of foursome)_ did something together. We did it in the old times, when I was younger, but not lately, and I really missed it."

Rei smiled at him with the warm and fond expression that she used when she thought he wouldn't see it.

"That's really cute..."

"It is?" Girls' rule of cute was still a mystery to Jadeite who thought youma grubs were cute and had to learn a lot now he was together with Mars.

Rei kissed him lightly.

"Yes, it is."

Jadeite's cock slowly realized that at that rate, he might even do Mars today... if he was up to it... and suddenly, Jadeite had butterflies in his stomach again.

"Have I died and gone to heaven and someone forgot to tell me about it?" he asked with a broad grin.

Rei laughed. Lately, Jadeite had been incredibly bitchy, but today he was the Jadeite that melted her down with just his cute smile. She really needed to kiss him more often.

"So, Kunzite and Zoisite are..."

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"I sort of guessed... they're so cute together..."

In his memory, Jadeite saw Zoisite yelling out in pain, and then fiercely biting Kunzite's lip to make him thrust harder...

His eyes widened.

"They are?"

"I'd say! Err... you realized you turned every charm twice so now they are the wrong way up again?"

"What? No... I'm really sorry... I guess I am not really helping today..."

"You look tired."

Wow. Mars really was nice today. She didn't even yell at him any more. The Kunzite/Zoisite news seemed to cheer her up. Was it possible she was a boy on boy fangirl? Now that would open some future options...

"Yes, a bit. We're pretty busy with the preparations of the Master's birthday party."

"And let me guess, they let you do all the work again."

"Wish they were. Nephrite does the drinks, because supermarkets just accuse me of carrying a false ID if I want to buy alcohol. I currently try to get it through to him that you girls don't plan to drink yourselves senseless, but he just doesn't get it. I guess I'll have to cut the non-alcoholic drinks out of the food budget."

"Why don't you ask Ami to come shopping with him? She could tell him what she wants to drink at a party, and I bet he is listening to her."

Jadeite looked at her in admiration. "That's a great idea. Do you think she'll do that?"

"Of course she would. Just go ask her."

"I will. That would be a great help."

_Rule number one for handling Mars: Make her feel useful, she always wants to help people. Give her the chance to fuss about matters that aren't her business at all._

Jadeite had found that one out soon, and so far, the rule had served him well.

She sure looked satisfied now, but didn't kiss him again. That wasn't good enough.

"You know, Mars," said Jadeite, "If I can't be of much use here in the shrine, how about I go and get us some ice-cream?"

Now she kissed him. Ice-cream always worked, primitive, but efficient.

"That would be wonderful, Jadeite, just what I need now. Could you get me something fruity, or maybe joghurty, or maybe..."

Jadeite grinned. "Sorry, Mars, it's going to be a surprise."

"What? But you know I don't like creamy..."

He kissed her in the middle of the sentence.

"Of course I know what you like and what you don't. Trust me."

Mars made a sceptical face, but let him go without complaining.

xxx

On the way to the ice cream parlor Jadeite thought his options over.

Just eat the ice-cream together, compliment her to death and hope for the best? No, not good enough. Too uncertain.

Start a fight and go for make up sex? A good one, but he wasn't feeling like fighting.

Surprise her with a teleport to a romantic place and just corner her there? Risky, but very satisfying if it worked.

No, he didn't want to take a risk today. He wanted her, and he had a good feeling about it. He would do the fight. He could still teleport them to somewhere nice afterwards.

"Lemon and vinegar-beetroot! Jadeite, you are an ice-cream genius!"

It had been the shop owner's recommendation, but she didn't need to know that.

"Just had a feeling you'd like it."

"Thank you, Jadeite."

They sat in Rei's room and ate the ice-cream, and Jadeite had well noticed she had changed her outfit while he was gone. A good sign. He suppressed the urge to compliment her on her looks and narrowed his eyes instead.

"I bet Yuuichirou doesn't know your favourite food just as well! Except if you've been going out with him..."

"What?"

"I saw you kiss him."

Rei turned her head away. "You shouldn't stalk me. It's not what you think," she said.

"I think you kissed him."

Black clouds of anger and guilt built up in Rei's face.

"Yeah, I did... but... Jadeite, I don't know why I did that. It's not like he could replace you or so..."

"I should hope that very much," said Jadeite bitter. "I really hope you just go for others because they have something you don't find in me, and not because they are better at something I thought I was good at."

"Jadeite..."

Jadeite sighed and leaned his head back against the doorframe he was sitting in. The light from outside would give Rei a good outline of his profile which she said she loved.

"I know I leave you alone too often, Rei. I know I don't deserve you. But that selfish, spoiled brat Yuuichirou..."

"He has changed... he really tries to become a better person now..."

"While I am the guy who still can't do anything well but handling youmas and slitting throats!"

He materialized one of his crystal daggers and rammed it angrily into the wooden floor. Suddenly, the fight wasn't a game any more. She hadn't said she was sorry, she hadn't said she loved him, and she had praised that brat in front of him!

"Jadeite!" shrieked Rei. And then she was kneeling next to him.

"Jadeite, that's not true. It's not true you aren't good enough for me. I see all the things you do for your friends, and for me, and for the people you protect. I see how much you care for everyone. I know you're a good guy. You aren't just a blood-thirsty beast master to me."

"What?" said Jadeite incredulous, making his lemon biter face. "I am a blood-thirsty beast master, but thankfully, that's not all I am to you?"

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then why did you say it?"

"I didn't... I... I didn't... wait, Jadeite!"

But Jadeite had gotten up and angrily walked down the shrine's yard on socks.

xxx

Rei didn't follow him right away. She knew where to find him later, and if she didn't, her ravens would find him for her. She needed to take some deep breaths, calm down, and prepare herself for something she hardly ever did: apologize.

But first, she would change her outfit again. He hadn't commented on this one, not even kissed her in it, let alone tried to get her out of it, so he probably didn't like it. And she knew she would feel a lot better with this apologizing if she knew he was a bit distracted. And if her plan to get him into her bed was supposed to work anytime today, she better not take chances. Lace panties. And hot pants. If she wore the right ones, it wouldn't matter what else she'd wear.

Man, why was it always such a piece of hard work to get Jadeite laid? She had thought boys were simple minded and would jump at every opportunity to get some sex. But Jadeite always had emotional issues that needed to be taken care of first.

Of course, him being so sensitive and sweet and honest with his emotions was what she loved about him, and he also was probably too mature and responsible to take a relationship too easy. But every now and then, she would have loved to be able to take him, just like that. Well, the day wasn't over yet, and she still had a chance to seduce him.

It had been stupid to kiss Yuuichirou. It wasn't like her to cheat on someone. But it hadn't felt like cheating at all. Just like kissing Minako wasn't cheating.

Whoah, she started to sound more complicated than Jadeite.

Time to make matters simple.


	9. Chapter 9: Rei

**Author's notes:**

**Aaand another Rei/Jadeite chapter with no more than kisses and raging emotions... if you're allergic to fluff, stay away from this chapter ;D And don't worry, this is still a story to play with lemon, I haven't forgotten that... I must say, I really like the idea of the cell phone and the options... ;D**

**You might miss the two teaser chapters that I had put up at this place - don't worry! They will be back as full chapters! And after that there will be more chapters, which are already written!**

**And as a hint: I think I would totally write another chapter on demand (I wrote an Endymion/Jadeite chapter that became a spin-off story of its own, go check it out). So, all you have to do is review and ask for it. ;D **

She found him leaning against a tree beind the house, sulking.

He was still angry, even if it had been a while since he had stormed out.

She came next to him.

It took her a while to find the right words. Men were so touchy, and so strange...

"Jadeite, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I never meant to say that thing about you. And... Yuuichirou... it was a mistake... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"But...?"

"But what?"

"There must be a reason. You wouldn't just go and kiss every guy that happened to cross your path. There must be something you miss with me."

"Jadeite..."

"What is it? Mars... If we are at a point where I can't be certain if I will be welcome again when I return the next time, I want to know it now."

"Jadeite, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that I'm not enough for you any more."

"That's not true!"

Jadeite just looked at her reproachfully.

And Rei was searching for words again. How could she navigate around his easily hurt male ego? But she just wasn't good enough at lying for that, he'd have to deal with the truth...

"It's... I think... oh man, this is going to be so embarassing... but look, Jadeite, I am new to the male experience. You often react strange, and I don't know why. I just don't know enough about boys. I have no male relatives that I care to see, have female doctors, go to a girls school, had female senshi, female lovers... the first man I ever remember touching was you, when I slammed you into the wall in our first fight... and sometimes I think I am going to mess it up with you one day because I have no idea what I'm doing.

I love you, Jadeite... but sometimes I think we met too early. I feel so unprepared for this..."

He looked at her with big eyes, like a rabbit in the headlights. She hated that look. She had the bad feeling that she had already made a total mess out of it.

"Please don't leave me, Mars" Jadeite suddenly burst out. "I know I'm not a good boyfriend. I know I'm not there when you need me. But please don't leave me!"

"Oh, Jadeite," said Rei and stroked his cheek with her hand. His eyes had become glassy. "Who said anything about leaving? Of course I won't leave you. If you... forgive me that I cheated on you."

Jadeite looked even more confused. "Really? You won't leave me? You really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it."

"It's just that... all week, I look forward for the times when I meet you. I count every single minute. I take all this extra work so I have something to do to pass the time until I see you again or I would go crazy. You're the most important thing in my life.

I know you don't like it when I'm clinging like that, I know we both don't have time for feelings like that. But I can't help it."

He wiped his eyes with his hand.

"You said I need to be patient, wait for the right time, and I try my best, Mars. I really do. I wouldn't know what to do without you. So please don't give up on me."

Mars was at a loss of words. She was really scared by how strong his feelings could be. She was even more scared by how strong her own feelings could be about him. After all, he was a man, a former enemy, had about every single habit or attitude she despised about men, was stupid and annoying, and she just couldn't imagine a life without him...

But she was so close before her final installment as a priestess, the very last thing she could afford right now was losing her head over a guy. She had a life to get a grip on. Jadeite would have to be patient for a little longer...

She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I love you, Jadeite," she said. "Giving up on you never even crossed my mind. I need you. I want to be with you, really and forever. Soon, Jadeite. Soon it'll be the time. Please forgive me. I try my best too."

Jadeite looked at her, hope shining in his eyes again.

"I love you, Mars," he said. "As long as we're together, I don't care who you kiss. Kiss that jerk everyday if it makes you happy. Kiss whoever you want. Just promise me, when you get tired of me, come and tell me, and don't let me find out by myself."

"I'm not getting tired of you, Jadeite. How could I? You don't have to worry about me. I just needed to build some confidence."

"You don't have to. There is nothing you lack. You are wonderful, Mars."

"Wonderful and clueless," she protested.

He kissed her. But he was still so... hesitant.

"What else is it?" asked Rei. "What's on your mind?"

"It's only that..."

"Yes?"

"You'lll be mad at me..."

"I'm usually mad at you after two minutes we're together, so out with it!"

"It's only that... I kissed someone else, too..."

"Zoisite?"

He looked up, eyes wide in surprise.

Rei couldn't help but grin.

"Everyone wants to kiss Zoisite. So it's true... you guys...?"

"Err... you knew?"

"Let's say we girls were wondering about it. The senshi of love and justice and the senshi of love and beauty were picking up vibes and hints, they say. If I may cite 'how can they be around so much hotness and not jump each other all the time?'. I thought she was exaggerating though..."

"Oh, she is... totally... but... you know, we were wondering about you girls too... for pretty much the same reason..."

"Jadeite!"

He chuckled. But then he got serious again.

"And how are we... going to deal with it?" he asked cautiously.

Rei shrugged.

"We both knew it right from the beginning that it wouldn't be easy, right?"

"Err... yeah..."

"I don't know how you think about me, but... I knew you were no good, Jadeite."

"What?"

"Ah, don't be mad again! What I mean is, I have been warned of you, a lot, all the time, and it hasn't been able to stop me."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Jadeite grinned at her sheepishly.

"Why do I have a feeling it would be very unwise to return that compliment?"

Rei laughed. "Because you can't possibly be that stupid..." she teased him. It didn't matter, because she also kised him.

He didn't dare to kiss her back yet. He sighed.

"I wish I had more time for you, so we could do everything you want to learn. I can try to sneak in more often. But I'm horribly tight with time..."

"The party planning? But we could do that together! That way, everything gets done faster, and we have some time for ourselves."

Ohnononononono! thought Jadeite mortified. She'll nose into the budget, and start a fight with everyone for meddling with it, and mess it all up! I'll be in ten times more trouble with everyone, and then I'll be in trouble with her...

But her smile melted his resistance down, and her hand on his cheek gave him the rest. He'd be in trouble all the time, but he'd also be in Mars all the time...

"Is it really okay for you?" he asked. "I know you have so much work already. I don't want to take advantage of you just because you don't see me naked often enough."

That made her laugh out loud. And kiss him again.

"You're so daft, Jadeite. And just for your information, I can see you naked whenever I want. Remember that weekend we spent on that little tropical island? I made lots of pictures there..."

"What, on that cell phone with the magic powers? Does it mean you can transform into me? Did you ever try it? Hey, could I transform into you? That way, you could do it with me and yourself at the same time!"

"No, it doesn't work on others, just on me. And why would I need you to transform to do it with you and me at the same time? We already do that when we are ourselves! And I certainly didn't transform into you. What a stupid idea!"

"But you could, right? Oh, come on, let's do that! Transform into me! You could do it with two of me at the same time! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"No!" Rei stared at him. What the hell was going on in his head sometimes?

"Wouldn't it creep you out to kiss yourself?" she asked.

Jadeite grinned. "How do I know if I haven't tried it?" He thought about it. "You know... I think it'd be okay if I knew it was you. I'd certainly be creeped out if you'd do me with someone else... although... it'd be kind of interesting to watch..."

"Jadeite!"

"If it wasn't Venus, that is..."

"Jadeite!"

He suddenly realized he should drop that topic before he got Mars out of the kissing mood. He smiled at her. "Sorry, Mars, don't be mad at me, firelfy... I just thought it'd be fun for you too..." His deep blue eyes watched her more intently than Rei felt comfortable with. "You do realize that it could be the answer to your wish to get more experienced on men? Become me, and play with me."

"Jadeite!" breathed Rei, a bit shocked. "I couldn't use you like that!"

Now he kissed her, very softly. She didn't draw back. She didn't yell at him. That was really a good thing because he needed to kiss her so much that he thought he'd crumble to dust. He kissed her again.

"You know you can use me every way you need. Every way you want."

But that didn't calm her down at all. It rather disturbed her further.

"How can you say that, Jadeite..."

"I'm yours, Rei Hino. I'm yours, Sailor Mars. I'm yours, priestess. For whatever you need, however you need it. For as long as you want."

He gently brushed a tear out of her eyelashes with his fingers.

"I love you, Mars. I want you to be happy. Why are you still afraid of me? What can I do to make you feel safe?"

Rei slung his arms around him and pulled him in a tight embrace. "Give me time, Jadeite," she whispered. "I know it's not easy for you. But I can't live without you any more. We'll find a way."

He hugged her back, and they stood in a tight embrace for a while, and suddenly Rei chuckled when she couldn't take it any more to have his hard erection pressed against her. That was exactly what being with Jadeite was about... feeling his warmth and his strength and his love and good hearted intentions, and at the same time being aware of his desire. Because he always wanted her, and he wanted her badly, and it scared her, no matter how gently he made love to her.

She kissed the side of his neck, and heard him take a deep breath.

"That was so sweet what you said about my needs,'" she said. "But how about yours?"

He shivered as he kissed his neck again.

"Not the right time to tease me, Mars," he gasped. He stroked her hair. "I've just told you I want you to feel safe, to have things the way you want." He pulled her head to his shoulder. "Is this a test, Mars? Please don't rush me. Don't tempt me to scare you. I don't want you to be scared of me."

"But maybe..." Rei murmured.

"What, Mars? What is it?"

Rei turned her head and looked at him. "How can I be honest about wanting to be with you if I am only ready to deal with a facade you put up?"

"It's not a facade when I say I want you to be happy! I really do!"

"But, Jadeite... if you hide a side of you from me, it makes me nervous as well!"

"Because you don't trust me? Because you don't trust my self-restraint? I'm not an animal, Mars. I don't need to jump you and fuck you senseless just because you are the hottest girl I've ever seen."

"But you want to..."

"And I will. But not before you don't want it either."

Rei's looked at him. "Then make me," she said and blushed.

Jadeite's eyes opened wide. "Rei-chan..." he stammered.

"Make me," Rei repeated. "I want to know what I get myself into with you. I'm sick of waiting for my stupid lazy brain to catch up with us. I want the real you, all of you, all sides of you, not just the nice ones!"

Jadeite grinned helplessly. "So I was right," he said. "What we did wasn't enough for you any more."

Rei grinned, just as helpless. "So it seems... can we do it, Jadeite? Can we do it for real, not just the nice play versions we did so far? Can we just get horny and go for it?"

Jadeite grin got broader. "If that's what you want?"

"Yes, Jadeite."

Now he kissed her again, more demanding and passionate that he ever had. Rei startled for one second, but then, to her surprise, her senshi instict got the upper hand. Who did he think he was, demanding her mouth? Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back even more demanding. She was used to be in control, and she snapped into it without a problem, even if her hard kisses made him moan and she became a little weak in the knees from that. But she kept pace with him, she was up to the challenge.

She hadn't expected that. She had thought she'd be overwhelmed by her lingering fears... but it turned out that lingering was pretty much all they could do. The question was if this was only true for kissing, or if she'd be the same when it came to his hard and eager thing and whatever it wanted to do to her...

The thought of his man thing weakened her determination for a moment, and Jadeite sensed it and broke the kiss.

"Let's go somewhere nice!" he said, and teleported them away before she could even nod.


	10. Chapter 10: Readers, Mars, Mio

**Dear readers, thank you for reading along again, please give me a moment for a word about the upcoming chapters. **

**You've been waiting for updates for a while now, and I'm really sorry about it, because I had fun with the story in the meantime, and couldn't share it. The reason is there is one chapter that I don't get into a form that I like (Yes, the Rei/Jadeite chapter. You find some Rei/Jadeite in my story Unforgotten instead, but it's not related to this one). I finally give it up on writing this story continuously. I've been writing all kinds of chapters, but not necessarily in the order I need them, and I don't want to wait for any one-chapter writer's block to lift. So... this story has already been edited once, when I took chapters out for rewriting them (glad I did, by the way), and I will go on like this, adding and rewriting as I have material avaiable. These chapters are all practise pieces, and I'll add whatever I think I need practise on. **

**Don't worry, you do get full chapters. But I might later replace chapters by other full chapters, or add scenes to finished chapters, so be prepared to find changes. **

**This isn't actually that much of a linear story anyway, it's branching out in all directions. This might end up as a thing in between a story and a collection of one-shots that are related to each other. **

**So, look out for edited chapters or changes, and of course new chapters. Hope you have fun! **

**And please review! I know you're reading this, yes, you! I can see it on the read count! Comment! Give some feedback if you see something you like! And if you don't see something you like yet, you should definitely request it from me!**

* * *

_Make me give in, Jadeite._

The old challenge. He's heard it so often, spoken or unspoken, he's played it so often and so well. This is his game, this is what rocketed him up in the complex palace hierarchies, and the plain simple Dark Kingdom hierarchies as well. Let Kunzite and Nephrite make their ways with their swords, and Zoisite with his schemes, all centering around the world of men. While Jadeite let the men play their games, and played his with the players men tended to skip.

The game sucks him in in no time. He had forgotten all about it. How much he loves it. Now it's all back again, all the good times, all the good games, and he knows what he's got to do.

It's even easier with Mars because he already knows what she likes, what she feares but desires, and what he needs to stay away from at all costs.

She's different. Beautiful, yes, but he's seen beauty before. Lonely, longing for company, but he sure has seen that before, too. But to her, this not just a game. She's scared, and acting inexperienced although he well knows she's not.

He treats her with all the care she needs, kissing her, calming her, while at the same time firing her fears. She wants scary. He doesn't know why, but he fulfils her wishes without thinking. His kisses calm and open her body, first her mouth, which gets him kissed almost out of his mind, while his hands tell her nipples: Fear me, and his tongue shortly afterwards erases that mesage again. And so he plays along, possessive hands making themselves at home on her, making her open up too fast, shooting fear up her stomach, and then a soft and sweet mouth searching forgiveness, and making her willingly sink deeper into his game, lusting and doubting.

It's never been like this.

They fucked each other out of their minds in the former life, in secret, rushed rendezvous without style or grace, she was a senshi, and when he saw her, he forgot about every women he'd ever had and become a blushing boy, amusing her with an innocense he hadn't had for anyone else before, or after.

They've made sweet love in this life as well. Very romantic and pleasant. Now she's the one who's blushing at the touch of his hands. And he has lost that wide eyed breathless knocked over feeling. Left it buried under tons of rocks in subspace.

Now that he's a man, not a boy to play with anymore, she fears him. And still she wants him, the him he's now.

That's all he needs to know.

He teases her forever with the tip of his tongue playing with the area right above her clit, far away from going down to enter, but enough to send a lot of messages down there. Before she'e opening her legs wider to invite him in, he opens them for her, licking for the first time over the whole length of her now open slit. It's too much already, but a moment later, she already buckling up for more. He could play nice and lick her up and down until she's comfortable, but not today. Today she wants to be driven. He has a feeling he might not be able to do that, but then, her answer to the rougher touches is washing over him, her taste is getting the better of him, and his licks stop the comfort tour and cruise for need. Now that she has opened up, his tongue gives her some ideas about what he might do. Hard strokes, fast moves, digging into the pleasure spots without mercy.

She moans, and it sounds different from anything he's heard of her before.

Her moans used to give him satisfaction, this one gives him goosebumps.

He needs to hear it again. And he makes her moan again.

He's hesitating for a moment, waiting for her to steer him like she always does, but she reacts a second too late. A second that gives him the time he needs to come up with one single plan that takes over his mind: go in before she has come. Demand before you give. She is wetter than ever, but he doesn't want her to be too prepared.

That's not what she wants either. That's a new game. He let's his tongue make some more demands, and then leave his playground. He sits up, and pulls her up, too. He wants to go in deep and fast. She still wears most of her clothes, and so does he. He opens his pants, pulls her on his lap before she can get ideas about that hard and eager cock he has. She's depraved of his touches, and kisses him passionately, her hips coming close, wanting him, but hesitating. Oh, that's just too good. She usually touches his cock, but not today. Today her hands are running down his back under his clothes. She wants him to take her.

He kisses her, gripping her breasts, delaying her. Now it's his tongue that tells her: Beware.

But she's beyond that, so he lets go of her breasts and slips his hands under her skirt to grip her buttocks instead. He finds his way and digs his fingertips into her dripping wet entrance. To guide himself, he can't misaim today, but she gasps for air at the firm grip, and that's good, too. Then he's in. Full length first go, as he had planned, and she moans again. But he wants more. He makes her stretch out her legs, so she sits on him and not on her knees. He's somewhat surprised how much she likes not being in control any more.

He can't move in her much any more, but he knows he doesn't have to.

They kiss. They part.

He looks into her eyes.

Her body is all aroused, unafraid and ready for him, but in her eyes... the sparkle isn't all triumphant and lustful. There's still resentment.

That's when he realizes he'll never be good enough. He'll never be pure enough. He's still living in the shadow of the boy who served a demon and did unforgiveable things.

Unforgiveable.

He turns his head away.

So she gets a kick out of being taken by Demon Boy. Out of being tainted.

He's done it before. _Be naughty, Jadeite. _But not for her.

The only one who's opinion about him really matters.

"What's wrong, Jadeite?"

"I'm sorry," he murmurs and turns back to her.

He can't leave her hanging now. He can't disappoint her.

He's taking it slower now, pulling her down with him, so he doesn't have to look into her eyes any more.

He's doing his best to make it intense and good for her, and he's happy when she thanks him.

But when they've gone to sleep, the nightmares are back.

* * *

_Jadeite couldn't breathe. Mio had dealt him a full freezer. He was lucky he hadn't toppled over from lack of balance yet, but his luck would leave him in a minute the very latest. He was hard to kill, but he damn needed to breathe, or he would turn to stone. And you were in a lot of trouble if you needed to resort to that. Not to mention a lot of pain._

_He couldn't even complain about it, or at least curse Mio. He could do nothing at all, he had nowhere to let out his panic._

_"Mio, he can't breathe!" he heard the damn senshi shriek. "He's turning all blue in the face!"_

_"Really?" purred Mio, came close to him and eyed him. "Have you heard that, Jadeite? I think she likes you."_

_Her eyes were sparkling from pleasure as she took some extra time to watch him some more. She touched his lips with her index finger. _

_"Yes, blue. Definitely," she said. And she waited another second until she released the block enough to allow him to drop down onto his knees and take in deep, desperate breaths, while his eyes shot hateful glances at the girl that was only his ally until she got bored._

_"What was I thinking?" said Mio and laughed. "It's no fun if you can't complain!"_

_Jadeite tried to say something, but he hadn't enough breath yet._

_"Stop!" he finally managed to croak._

_She turned back to Mars. "Fathers, huh?" she smirked. "They're all the same. They're never happy unless they can't bitch the hell out of you. You wouldn't believe the speeches my dear Daddy here gives me about my behaviour."_

_"Daddy?" asked Mars unbelieving. Jadeite didn't even look like he could be Mio's older brother._

_Mio giggled happily. "Oh yes, he's my daddy. Because he made me. With Beryl-sama. Oh, now you're surprised? Wouldn't have thought Beryl needs a guy with a dirty mind every now and then, just like every other woman?"_

_"Miooo!" growled Jadeite. Before he knew it, he was up, had summoned his dagger in his hand and raised it._

_It was stupid. He knew it. He should have taken the implosion sphere, so he would have landed at least one good hit before she paralyzed him again. She got him before he even had a chance to throw the dagger. _

_"Aw, daddy... you shouldn't get up yet, you're not feeling well. And you shouldn't always be so upset about your sweet little baby girl. I'm in a difficult age, after all. I need to make my own experiences, and I'm too old to listen to my daddy any more when he tries to talk me out of it. Didn't you know that?"_

_At least she let him breathe this time, although not very well. He could move his eyes, but when he tried to speak, he couldn't even make a sound. _

_Beryl-sama would be furious when she heard he had tried to attack a fellow member of the Dark Kingdom. She hated infights. Whatever Mio would do now, it would always look like she had righeously frozen him. He was in trouble already, and Mio hadn't even started yet. And she was up to more trouble, no doubt about that._

_"You know, Jadeite, I think I need to explain Sailor Mars something about the Dark Kingdom." She smiled at Mars. "We aren't all heartless here. Jadeite here, who has a delightfully rotten character, has regularily been seen to flinch at the sight of cruelty, providing big entertainment for us all. I'm certain he is deeply moved that you haven't been able to see him suffer. But he understands one thing that you will still have to learn. In the Dark Kingdom, if you take pity on someone else, you better not expect this favour to be returned."_

_She looked Mars into the eyes, and Mars made a disgusted face._

_Mio smiled, deeply pleased._

_"Because it won't be," she added and tilted her head with a laugh._

_Mars struggled against the youma who still had a painfully tight grip at her arms behind her back. _

_"Mio, what do you want from me? Why am I here?" she said. _

_Mio smiled a big, scary smile._

_"Glad you remind me, I almost forgot," she said and ran her hand across Mars' cheek, neck and chest, letting it rest on one of Mars' breasts. "You are here because I want to have some fun." _

_Her thumb stroked over the nipple before her hand moved on, and to her embarassment, Mars flinched. _

_"I can already tell you're going to be a lot of fun, senshi of passion," purred Mio. "And because you like Jadeite so much, I'll let him watch."_

_Jadeite drew in a sharp breath._

_"Mio!" protested Mars, but the sentence she wanted to say was cut off when Mio's hand slipped between her legs and took a firm grip at her most precious parts. Even with the thick layer of denim fabric Mars wore, it was too much. Now Mio even pressed her thumb against the seam of the jeans, trapping Mars' most sensitive spot. It was scaring Mars, and in panic, she tried to break free. _

_No chance. _

_"Mars Power..."_

_Mio had a hand over her mouth before Mars could invoke her powers._

_"If you transform, I'll kill Jadeite," she hissed. _

_Mars stopped her transformation. _

_"Aw, Jadeite, she really likes you," grinned Mio. "And you? Do you like her too? You don't know? Then let me find it out for you, daddy."_

* * *

"Jadeite, wake up! Wake up!"

It took him a while to understand why Mars wasn't mad and scared any more, but worried and sympathetic.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing he asked, still deeply confused between dream and reality.

"You're asking me?" asked Rei. "You're the one who had a nightmare."

"But you..." began Jadeite, while he got more awake. Understanding trickled into his still terrified mind. "In my dream, you weren't okay," he explained. "I was..."

He sat up and gripped his temples with both hands. He moaned.

"In my dream, I've hurt you," he said. "You know, when Mio captured you. She erased my memories of that day, but..."

He took his hands down, and looked at his beautiful, sleep ruffled love. "I always knew there's something wromg between us, Mars. I know I must have done something to you that I don't remember. It's always there, but I don't know what it is. Only my dreams tell me things..."

"You did nothing, Jadeite. You never hurt me. You tried. But you were too slow," said Rei with a reassuring smile. "I was always wondering about that, you know. You were lightning fast otherwise, but when you attacked one of us girls, we always had time to evade. You didn't really want to hit us."

"Yes, I did."

Rei sighed. The light of the early morning outlined his hunched back, painting him even more golden than he already was, chiselling every of the lean muscles on his thin frame. He was an angel. But an angel haunted by demons.

"Look at me, Jadeite. I'm here. I'm okay. You didn't do anything to hurt me."

"But..."

"Tell me about your dream, Jadeite. If it's a suppressed memory coming up, we can maybe sort it out together."

Jadeite sighed.

"Okay... so tell me, is it true that Mio brought you to the Dark Kingdom one day?"

"Yes, I remember that, too."

"And did we meet there?"

"Yes, we did. Twice."

Jadeite was surprised.

"Twice?"

"Yes. You surprised Mio the moment we arrived at the Dark Kingdom and picked a huge fight with her about me, which was good because it shifted her focus on you and not me. And later, you found me in Mamoru's room, and picked a fight with both Mio and Mamoru over the whole thing."

"No wonder I would. It was so pointless and dangerous of her."

"You remember none of this?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Really? It's a pity. You ran against Endymion with your dagger. Dagger against long sword, without even so much as blinking. I was mightily impressed."

That brought a little smirk back on Jadeite's face.

"You wouldn't believe how Kunzite drilled me on that when it became clear how useless I was with a sword."

Rei smiled. She could hear it in his voice that this, no matter how horrifying it sounded, wasn't a bad memory.

Then Jadeite frowned again.

"But in my dream... something's wrong... me and Mio arguing, and then she stuns me, and erases my memory, and the very next thing I remember is me holding a crying senshi in my arm, and Mio laughing at me for what I did to the poor girl."

"Oh, what a bitch!" erupted Mars. "I remember that one very well! She set this up to tease you. I swear, Jadeite, you have never laid hand on me. Mio was an evil liar."

Jadeite looked at her doubtfully. He wanted to believe, but he wasn't convinced.

"Please, Jadeite, I'm telling the truth. She erased your memory once to tease you, and then she did it again when you didn't fall for it. You saved me, Jadeite. If you hadn't interfered, there's no telling what she would have done to me."

Jadeite sighed.

"You remember it all? You sure about it?" he asked.

Rei nodded.

"Did you really cry?"

Rei hesitated before she nodded. But she had promised to help him with this memory.

"So... you cried. And you won't tell me what she did to you to make you cry. But you hold a grudge at me for it. I understand that. I'm responsible for Mio."

"I don't blame you for what happened."

"That's not true!" Jadeite almost yelled that sentence out.

Rei was taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

Jadeite turned his head away. "Don't think I wouldn't notice that you always wait for me to hurt you," he said quietly.

"What?"

"That means I've hurt you before. There's no need to deny it. I hurt you, or I allowed someone else to hurt you. Whatever. You still hate me for it."

"What are you talking about? This is not your fault, this is just how I am. We both know I have trust issues. Jadeite... Jadeite, of course I don't hate you. Otherwise, we couldn't just have... but wait a minute..." she eyed him suspiciously, while he still had his head turned away from her.

"You hesitated," she said. "When I was fully opening up to you, it was too much for you."

Jadeite didn't answer.

"Jadeite... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

"No, you shouldn't," he said even quieter. "And you should never ask me to rush you again."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Jadeite!"

Rei put her arms around him and squeezed him. Jadeite still didn't look at her.

But then he sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I botched it," he murmured. "You wanted this to be a special day, and I wasn't up to it."

"Don't worry about it, Jadeite," said Rei warmly, heroically ignoring Jadeite's morning stubble scratching the bare skin on her shoulder. "We have all the time in the world. We don't have to force anything. It was wrong of me to do that. I only thought of myself. I never asked myself if you were ready for it."

"I'm ready for everything." grumbled Jadeite into her shoulder, and she could feel his features move against her when he made a face. "I've never been readier."

"It's okay, Jadeite," said Rei. "You were awesome. It shows what we'll be able to do when we give it some more time. Now try and get some sleep."

He fell back on his pillow with a sigh. He already knew he wouldn't get another minute of sleep any more.

Rei fussed with the sheets until he asked her to lay in his arm, and she happily snuggled up with him, and soon fell asleep. No need to keep her awake with his thoughts.

_I don't know if I'll get any readier than this. _

_I don't know if I can spend a lifetime being what she sees in me._

_I don't know what I'll do..._


	11. Chapter 11: Kunzite

It was very early in the morning when Jadeite came home, and with some luck, the house would still be asleep so he could have a quiet moment in th kitchen. While the water for the coffee was about to boil, he got himself a cooling pack from the fridge and held it at his temples. He didn't intend to let the tiny no-sleep headache grow into something dreadful. He leaned his forehead against the wall, allowing himself a few minutes of exhaustion.

Big mistake.

"Overjoyed and ecstatic from love and happiness, are we? Again?"

Jadeite refused to comment on that. He had his back on Kunzite and didn't even bother to turn around.

"Morning, Kunzite."

But that was too lame to get Kunzite off his heels.

"Tell me something, Jadeite. How come I never see a smile on your face when she's done with you?"

Jadeite had to let go of the comforting, steadying wall and turn his head around to shoot Kunzite a disapproving glance.

"I'm not unhapy, Kunzite, I'm just tired."

"How long do you want to keep telling yourself things like that, find excuses, close your eyes to the truth? She only uses you, Jadeite, she will discard you if she finds something better to distract her. And somewhere deep down inside, you know it."

Jadeite's patience showed the first cracks of anger. "We love each other, Kunzite. We just are mature enough to realize each of us has a demanding life."

"How _heart-warming_. You know, that's exactly what creeps me out about _you_ and _her_. Always being sensible when it comes to excuses for not seeing each other. Jadeite, if you were her big love, her number one priority, she would never accept coming in second after your "demanding life". She would long have been here, yelling at me for some relieve of your work load, and prying you out of the claws of your own sense of duty. If you were important for her, she would fight for you."

"'Kunzite... you don't understand..."

"Possibly. But it's also possible I understand just too well, and you don't." Jadeite just kept turning his back on Kunzite. He knew the smirk was there, and he didn't want to see it.

It didn't help, as the smirk was in Kunzite's voice as well.

"If you are so certain about her, how about a little test. Let's raise the stakes and see if she's still interested if you stop to be such a convenience.

You know, I have this huge number of assignments that got piled up over the last years when an emergency came round and we had to drop everything else. Someone finally needs to take care of the small stuff so we don't one day get buried in it. Call it a clean out in honor of the Master's birthday. You didn't forget you'll need to clean out the ground floor as well, did you?"

"Kunzite..." sighed Jadeite. He knew something like this would happen, Nephrite had warned him that Kunzite didn't like the whole dating idea. Well, Jadeite had figured that out by himself, he just didn't know what to do about it.

"Yes, Jadeite? You wanted to comment on that?"

Jadeite narrowed his eyes and made a face.

"No. But I can already tell you it won't work. I enrolled Mars on the birthday party committee, we'll do things together. She'll see me no matter what else I need to do."

"What a great idea, Jadeite, another pair of hands will come in so handy! And she can read kanji, right? There is that annoying stack of paper that builds up next to the fax printer machine thing in my office that someone needs to go through. I would hate the thought that we threw out anything important when we get rid of it."

Jadeite's eyes opened wide. Paper work?

What happened to the good old times when he'd just spank me and everything would be well again? he wondered.

"Damn it, Kunzite, I'm not going to bother Mars with your paperwork, and the help I need to hire for that will come out of the party budget for sure, and I don't care if we end up eating nothing but noodles!"

"You're the party planner, Jadeite, I leave that decision up to you of course. Oh, and there seems to be a case of time-jumping fleas among my youmas, would you please have a look at that, and while you're at it, don't forget to cut and sharpen their claws, we want them to be in best form at the birthday."

This made Jadeite madder than paperwork, and he angrily turned around. "Don't tell me you are only telling me now about any youma hygiene issues when there's already problems. We have responsibilities towards our youmas, we need to pay attention! And I don't have time to give them manicures!

Do you have any intention to let me get an hour of sleep until the Master's birthday at all?" he hissed. Actually hissed at Kunzite. Ouch. Nephrite had warned him against that as well. He had suggested yelling, actual yelling, at Kunzite. Jadeite wasn't desperate or insane enough to do that yet, he tried the piercing stare instead.

Kunzite chuckled. "Of course you won't work all the time. You bet I find other things to do for you as well. Better things maybe."

Jadeite sneered and turned away from Kunzite. The next mistake.

Kunzite stepped close to Jadeite and brushed the young man's neck with his lips. Jadeite tensed, and made an unwilling sound, but he couldn't help liking those sweet touches. Kunzite was angry with him, and still so gentle, it never failed to impress and disarm Jadeite.

"Listen to me, Jadeite," said Kunzite very seriously.

"Don't forget who you are. You're one of the Shitennou, Jadeite, you are revered and desired. You're our heart and soul. You hold powers of Earth herself, you are the guy who went running into a demon of bottomless evil with a sword to keep this world safe. You never flinched in the face of danger, you're a Guardian to the bone, you deserve some damn respect. Don't forget that. Don't sell yourself under worth. It angers me if someone thinks you are only second best, or worse."

He blew some breath into Jadeite's hair to reveal more skin, enough to make room for more kisses. He didn't need to look to know Jadeite had closed his eyes. He just had to feel the slim neck give in to his touches.

"Don't forget who you are, Jadeite," he repeated between kisses that tried to drink in the golden light that reflected from Jadeite's skin. "Don't let yourself be fooled. You're the best that will ever happen to her. Only accept the best she can give."

Kunzite's gloved hands combed Jadeite's night-ruffled hair to the side so he got access to the side of Jadeite's neck.

He kissed his way over the whole side of Jadeite's neck and cheek, and it only took him a gentle nudge at Jadeite's chin to make Jadeite turn his head back far enough to let Kunzite kiss his lips. Kunzite's tongue immediately took possession of Jadeite's mouth, while his other hand followed the seams of Jadeite's pants.

He placed in thumb at the lowest point of Jadeite's loins.

"And Jadeite," he said coldly and let his thumb nail run up the whole length of Jadeite's crack while he was speaking, with enough force to make certain the thin fabric of Jadeite's pants wouldn't blunt the impact much, "Unless I say otherwise, _never_ bring her _smell _here on you again."

An icycle of dread shot through Jadeite at the sound of Kunzite's voice. But he couldn't complain, because Kunzite already kissed him again.

Jadeite moaned uncomfortably, his stomach was still dancing from fear. But he couldn't help the rebellious voice in him that no matter how hard Kunzite kissed him, he wouldn't be able to unsmell the senshi of passion on him all the time, and all the jealousy and taking-care-of-business sex couldn't undo what he and Mars had done together.

But it wouldn't really have been Kunzite if he wouldn't make him pay for it.

With a last groan, Jadeite finally melted into Kunzite's kiss. Kunzite was simply too hot not to, even when mad. Especially when mad... He tasted the rage and desire and the familiar tenderness... and suddenly nothing.

"Huh?" he said shocked when Kunzite let go of him and stepped back to break the contact between them. Jadeite instantly followed him, moving backwards until he bumped into Kunzite. One angry move of his hip hit home on Kunzite's hard centerpiece, but to his dismay, Kunzite just backed out again.

"Don't you even think of it!" sneered Kunzite. "You have just been fucked senseless by the senshi of passion. After having been fucked out of your tiny mind by every one in the house. And you think I am going to compete with that if you still haven't got enough? Think you can have everyone just because you're desperate? Have you lost your mind? Go screw that wonderful girlfriend you have. And if you do, do it right, not in a way that makes you claw at me the very next morning."

"Kunzite!"

There was only one person who could say Kunzite's name with that much disapproval and reproachment.

"Morning, Zoisite."

"Morning, Jadeite. Kunzite, what's all the noise about at this time of the day?"

Kunzite was giving him a look of disgust. Jadeite could smell why. When Zoisite spent the night with the Master, he'd always fall for that modern world decadence, namely the shower, and use great amounts of chemically produced and synthetically scented soap, two things that Kunzite hated from the bottom of his soul for their unmanliness and ecological impact.

Jadeite loved the fascinating world of modern soaps and gels and whatnot, and happily used them when he stayed at a hotel for his duties abroad. But he had to admit that Zoisite himself smelled so good, it was a shame to do anything to it. And of course, Zoisite had done it on purpose.

Jadeite groaned. Each time Zoisite had some fun, he would spent some guilt time with the Master. But doing it like this, and coming in, smelling like this, and coming straight for where Kunzite was to make sure Kunzite noticed how early he was home and in what state...

And now they were already glaring at each other again.

Oh no.

Jadeite could only hope that Zoisite was seeking for new heights of punishment and would crown this with the most spectacular make up sex with Kunzite, or they would both be unbearable, and that, on top of all the stress, would just be too much.

A jolt of pain flashed through his skull.

Jadeite groaned. This one felt like it was here to stay.

By his voice, a bit of reality made it through to Zoisite.

"What's with your head, Jadeite?" he asked, ignored Kunzite and pulled Jadeite towards him.

Jadeite grumbled some protest, but there really was no point argueing with Zoi when he had that frown on.

"Show me that, Jadeite," he said, and put a hand on Jadeite's forehead. He gently stroked some strands of hair to the side.

"Oh, that doesn't look good. Flashbacks?"

"Yeah. Flashbacks and nightmares."

"Let me look after this."

Jadeite closed his eyes and gave himself into Zoisite's hands, literally. Zoisite's hands could bring terrible painful flashbacks and pains, but they could also take them away. Already his headache felt better as Zoisite carefully rubbed the points where he could sense distortions.

"He'll never learn to be careful if you spoil him every time he gets himself into trouble," was Kunzite's acid remark.

"Kunzite! He didn't get them on purpose! And now please keep your voice down, or this is going to take me hours."

Kunzite sneered, but he left the kitchen, just turning round in the door one last time:

"Our agreement still holds, Jadeite. You're not excused from any duties just because you have been up all night pleasuring your girlfriend."

"Kunzite!"


	12. Chapter 12: Zoisite

It was wonderfully quiet as soon as it was only the two of them left. Jadeite had his eyes closed again, and Zoisite kept massaging his head, humming a little song. From minute to minute, Jadeite got better. It was like surfacing from a dark lake to the sunshine. Maybe the day was up to a good start after all.

Only when Zoisite was almost finished, and Jadeite was already well enough to open his eyes to the bright light, there were questions.

"So, Jade, what was it?"

Jadeite groaned. "Mio."

"Oh, fuck."

"Exactly. Me and Mars, we had it going real well, and decided to go another a step. And then I had this nightmare, and a number of flashbacks, messing me up, and now Mars thinks I'm not ready yet for a deeper relationship."

"She might have a point there, Jadeite. You already have a very deep bond. It might not be the time for you yet to go further."

"But why? I don't understand it. I was always waiting for us to trust each other, and it was always Mars who hesitated. Why would I not trust her suddenly? I always did. And now Kunzite makes fun of me for being a senshi's toy, and tells me she's not serious with me, and that I know it deep inside and all that crap. What's gotten into him?"

"You know that he has a problem with you and Nephrite dating senshi."

"I know. But did you have to drive him up the walls like this when he's already grumpy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Zoisite innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you being out all night and coming home, smelling of the Master's shower gel, and totally ignoring Kunzite. I told you, see to it that he gets laid. He's unbearable when he's frustrated like that."

Zoisite snickered. "Kunzite is a full-grown warrior of unrivaled excellence and can be supposed to be an example of self-discipline and willpower. One should assume he would be able to restrain himself."

Jadeite sneered. "I just wish he'd make up his mind about what he wants. Left me hanging after getting my hopes up. Said he can't compete with the senshi of passion."

"I heard him. Sounds pretty jealous to me."

Finally, Zoisite had finished rubbing Jadeite's temples and other parts of his head.

"Better?" he asked with a smile.

"Awesome. Thanks Zoi." Jadeite was filled with grattitude towards his fellow guardian. The first five painfree minutes were always pure heaven. He smiled at Zoisite, and Zoisite returned the smile. And held it.

That was all Jadeite needed to see to cast down his eyes and slowly slide further down and kiss his way over Zoisite's chest.

When he was younger, they had had a silly game of making up patterns in which to kiss the jewels on Zoisite's sash, experimenting with the magical disturbances it created. But nowadays, Jadeite always used the routine that got Zoisite the most receptive which basically skipped most stones and went with little digressions down to Zoisite's belly.

Jadeite got down on his knees and reached around Zoisite's waist to open the belt that held the jacket and the sash, and opened it. He didn't remove the clothes, as he rather liked the silvery coat and basically, undressing Zoisite took forever because he fussed no end about his clothes and how they had to be folded.

He just needed the jacket to open so he could nuzzle Zoisite's belly. He never rushed that step. As soon as he had Zoisite's shirt out of the way, it would just be his mouth on Zoisite's wonderful soft skin and the trail of silvery hair that would lure him further down, and Zoisite's soft voiced sighs...

He kissed Zoisite's skin above the waistband of his pants and ran one hand very lightly up Zoisite's thigh and over his groins. Damn, Zoisite was hard.

He stopped for a moment.

"Zoi... what's that?" he sighed. "Did you bother the Master all night and not allow yourself to come? Again?"

"Nonsense. Just happy to spend some time with you, Jadeite."

"Zoi..."

Jadeite knew all of Zoisite's excuses. _He would have married the Princess long ago and have babies if he didn't want this. The Princess won't mind if he doesn't touch me there. I mustn't come because I have to suffer for having fun with the others, not inviting him in. I am not worthy for he saved the world where I failed. _And so on, and so on...

Seriously, when would Zoisite realize that the old times were over where there were just the Master and his Shitennou slaying demons and banging the nights away. When even he, Jadeite, the youngest, knew that this was teenage shit and even almost immortal guys had to grow out of it one day...

"Are you silently lecturing me, Jadeite?" asked Zoisite with a slight note of impatience.

"Of course not!" Now why would I want to do that, I wonder, thought Jadeite ironically. "But, Zoi..."

"Jadeite..."

That soft spoken, firm way to say his name that gave him goosebumps all over his body. Zoisite's commands were subtle, but between them, no more than looks were needed. If Zoisite had to resort to actually commanding him in words, things were serious. Jadeite hurried to fulfil the unspoken demand.

"Sorry..." he whispered, and opened Zoisite's pants. He worked his way down in hasty, guilty kisses, having one hand cup Zoi's balls, just that tiny bit too tightly to test if Zoisite would hiss. He didn't. An little smile played around Jadeite's lips. Very good. Zoi needed it with a lot of energy and impact, it was so important to get the start right.

He allowed himself a tiny delay before snatching Zoisite's length into a firm grip, just enough to make Zoi very expectant, but not angry. Never angry.

He blew a bit of air on the head in his hand, pretending it was accidently. But he wanted to get the smell of the Master's shower gel out of his nostrils for a moment, it really was irritating. He looked up to Zoisite.

"I guess if you are so determined to have another fight with Kunzite, I better make it worth it."

And there was the grin, the little cruel smile that Zoisite only had for Jadeite, and only when they were alone.

"Yes, you better..."

He was in Jadeite's mouth before Jadeite was ready, and his hands buried themselves in Jadeite's hair. Not painfully, not yet, just reminding him.

Jadeite was unsettled for a moment, making a little noise that almost blew Zoisite's self-control away. But then they had their pace, forceful, fast and steady, and this would be a good one. Jadeite was happy. He knew a hundred ways to give Zoisite's cock a hard time, and it was so much fun to blow away Zoisite's cool.

Zoisite always had silly come noises, but this one, trying to keep the volume down, was cheering up Jadeite even more. Of course ther was no way that Kunzite hadn't already realized what Zoisite was doing right now. Jadeite was tempted to bet against his youmas if Zoi would manage to lay Nephrite as well before Kunzite would get a hold of him. Zoi sure was heading for interesting times. But obviously, he wasn't in a hurry to see them, because after they were finished, he sat down with Jadeite on the bench of their breakfast table to share some coffee with him, his arm around Jadeite. That meant Jadeite had been doing well, and Jadeite was proud and relieved about this, and definitely going to enjoy this morning as much as possible.

"Zoi, why is Kunzite bothering me about the ground floor rooms?"

Zoisite shrugged. "Probably because he doesn't want to be the one to enter a youma breeding cell with a flame thrower?"

Jadeite made a face and passed his coffee cup to Zoisite.

"And how high is the probability that I'm going to do such a thing?"

Zoisite chuckled. "Below zero?"

"Exactly. Shouldn't Kunzite know that? Why the hell is he bugging me about it? Do you have any idea?"

"I don't know, Jadeite, I swear, I have no idea. But my guess is... my guess is there is something he wants from you, or something he wants you to do. If you find out what it is, he'll give in to whatever stupid plan you have for the grubs."

"Hey, who said my plan will be stupid?"

Zoisite ruffled his hair and laughed. "Come on, Jade, you didn't even come and ask me about my opinion about it. That means, you already know it's stupid."

Jadeite grunted, and sulked.

Zoisite grinned and asked himself if cheering him up or making him sulk worse would be more fun.

"Whose breeding cell is it anyway?" he asked.

Jadeite's mouth twitched. "Tethys and Tarqeq's," he said.

Zoisite broke into a deep, hearty laugh. That was such a rare and delicious event that Jadeite even forgot to be mad at him, and just watched him puzzled, the corners of his mouth moving into a smile involuntarily.

"Hey, Zoi, what's so funny?"

Zoisite pulled him closer and planted a kiss on the top of Jadeite's head.

Jadeite sulked.

"He, stop patronizing me. What's so funny? If you know something, you could tell me!"

"Jadeite, sometimes you're just so unbelievable. You know everything about yomas, but you don't see the most obvious things because of your childish jealousy. I think it will be good for you to find out by yourself what the problem is. It's going to be a valuable lesson."

"Yeah, and lots of amusement for you! These so-called valuable lessons are only teaching me what a bunch of bastards you are! What do you mean, childish jealousy? Come on, Zoi, tell me!"

"No."

"Then give me a hint at least. Come on, Zoi! Please!"

"Okay, okay, you can take your hands off my pants, I'll give you a hint. Just for the sake of friendship. My hint is that you should stop focussing so much on Tethys. Do you know Tarqeq at all? Why don't you spend some time with him?"

Jadeite made a skeptical face.

Tarqeq was extremely reluctant and suspicious around him, and he felt about the same for the youma in reverse. But he didn't have any better idea right now.


	13. Chapter 13: The Mizunos

At the Mizuno household

Jadeite sat at a table with Ami, discussing the invitations with her. Ami was the only of the Senshi who had learned to read the letters of the Ancient Kingdom of Earth, the only letters Jadeite knew how to write properly, and she often volunteered to translate. Although, with the invitation, even Ami had problems.

"You know, Jadeite, it's a party. This is an incredible formality level for some barbecue. If we write it like this, the girls will think they have to turn up in ball gowns."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to write different invitations. That's how we were taught to do them at home."

"That's okay, Jadeite. I will be happy to contribute to the party by helping you with the modernized version. So, what will the formality level be like? Very formal with dresses and tuxedos, or a summer party with casual colorful party outfits, or a day at the beach in bikinis and bathing trunks?"

Jadeite stared at her with big eyes. "I hadn't really thought about it, actually. When we do birthday barbecues, we usually go to an uninhabited place and go fishing or hunting, and our clothes will be... (off at the first occasion anyway) functional.

Hm... I love the formal ball thing, it would be like in the old days, but I don't have the budget for it. The beach party sounds awesome, but... Kunzite and Zoisite are a bit oldfashioned... I don't know if they'd get over the sight of the Senshi with almost no clothes on... they loved to watch dancers back then... but it's the Senshi after all, that's different... so that leaves us with... what the hell are 'casual colorful party outfits'? I am not going to wear anything that's not black!"

Ami held a hand in front of her mouth and giggled.

"I gues we girls can see to the colorful part, and you guys just go casual."

"Without the sash and the jacket?"

"Without the uniform! Civilian clothes, Jadeite, please!"

"Just joking! So I get to pry Zoisite out of his uniform? Hm, I think I like that idea. He owns exactly one t-shirt that he stole from me. Hope that counts as casual."

"Sounds good."

A key clicked in the door of the appartment, and Ami flinched.

"My mama is back already. Please act normal!"

She dashed out and greeted her mother, telling her that a friend of Nephrite and Mamoru Chiba ("you know, Usagi's fiancee") was here, and brought her mother into the living-room.

"Mama, this is Jadeite. Jadeite, this is my mother, Saeko Mizuno."

Jadeite greeted her as if it was the most normal thing in the world that he knew about today's politeness levels (that had been a hard piece of work).

What Ami didn't like though was the enthusiasm in Jadeite's smile. He grinned so much he looked like a total dope.

Ami could see her mother thought the same, she reacted even more reserved than usual around strangers.

"Excuse me for being curious, but are you related to Nephrite?" she asked. "Because of the name..."

"Er... actually, I think we might be... his grandmother's aunt is my great grand uncle's..." he caught Ami's angry stare. "Hm, it's maybe not that important. You could call us cousins, probably."

Ami's mother nodded.

"And you're a friend of Mamoru Chiba?"

"Yes. And I am the party planner!"

He beamed at her.

"Party?" asked Dr. Mizuno.

"Mamoru-san's birthday party. We plan a barbecue, and Ami is helping me with the invitations. I'm very sorry if we are blocking your living-room, Dr Mizuno."

Saeko was softened a bit, although a small bit. Something about the way he was looking at her...

"So, which school are you attending, Jadeite?"

Jadeite grinned. "Oh, thank you, but I am a bit older than I look."

"Really?" Dr Mizuno didn't buy it. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Twenty-four! And you are sitting here with my daugher!"

"Please, Mama, calm down. We are just preparing invitations for a party."

"So I take it this will be a party with boys - and twenty-something men?"

"Mama! I will go there with Nephrite, and you know he'll watch over me. Mama, please... these are my friends."

"Well..."

"It's Mamoru's birthday party, Usagi's fiancèe, you know him, mama. He's very nice. His friends will be there, and Usagi's friends. It's just a barbecue."

"Well then... if you promise me not to drink and be home timely..."

"Yes, Mama."

"So, Jadeite... I can see Ami is helping you out with kanji. Writing is not your strength then?"

"Actually..."

Ami shot him a warning glance, but he continued, too busy to smile broadly at Dr Mizuno. "I learned a different alphabet as a kid, kanji is pretty new to me."

"So you're not from Japan? Your Japanese is excellent."

"Oh, thank you, you're very kind. Languages are a talent I have. I'm from Siberia."

Ami blinked, hoping her mother would buy that at least.

"Siberia? Ah, that explains your Eurasian appearance. And what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"I'm a shaman."

Ami was dumbfounded, not only because of the information, but also because of the confidence Jadeite had said it with. Obviously, he had planned to impress her mother. Unfortunately, he couldn't have picked a profession that Ami's mother despised more.

"A shaman?" she breathed shockedly, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "But they... I mean... there is absolutely no scientific evidence for healing properties of the likes of..."

Her voice trailed out before she could bring herself to utter anything rude, but her demeanor said it all.

Jadeite just flashed her another smile.

"Oh, I don't give medical treatments, if that's what you mean."

"But still, isn't it living off the dupabitlity of people, intimidating the gullible, and frankly, I think there is no such thing as ghosts or spirits... and even if they were there... I wonder... why would they listen to humans?"

"Because I'm listening to them first. And I don't do commissions from the gullible. I'm not an errand boy."

"Oh..." said Dr Mizuno. "So what do you do then?"

Ami was surprised to see how serious Jadeite answered that. The big grin was gone, and for the first time, he actually looked - well, not twenty-four, but not fourteen any more either.

"I'm listening, as I said. Mainly, I'm a watcher, but sometimes I have to interfer. A shaman is mainly concerned with balance. One reason why I would hate to do commissions for humans is that the spiritual world as I find it is horribly unbalanced in favor of humans already."

"So you are taking the opposite side?" asked Dr Mizuno, but it wasn't as irritated as before. She even raised an eyebrow which was her attempt at humor.

"Dr Mizuno, humans need balance too. We're all connected to each other. We need each other. Raiding the other side is not beneficial for anyone."

Dr Mizuno seemed to like that, but Ami didn't.

"Jadeite, how can you justify youmas, they're so harmful to humans!"

"Youmas are a part of the world," said Jadeite. "Their existence doesn't need to be justified or defended. Just dealt with."

"Oh, Jadeite," said Ami and sighed. She didn't want to fight with him in front of her mother. "You never change."

Jadeite grinned. "I should hope so."

Dr Mizuno had used the little distraction to return to her usual composed self.

"Now that is certainly an interesting topic, but I'm afraid I'm too tired to contribute much to it. If you don't mind, I will leave you to your invitations now and get some rest."

"Thank you, mama. We won't take long."

They sat down again, but weren't really finding back into it.

"Ami, I know you don't like it, but... could I go outside and have a smoke?"

Ami smiled knowingly. "As long as you know it's not healthy and quite addictive."

"Nothing a rematerialization spell couldn't fix."

"Then... what about Minako? Why was she affected by her disease in her transformed state?"

Jadeite stopped. "No idea. But bad habits are currently the least of my problems."

"You can go out on the balcony, if you want. Just use an ashtray."

"Can I take my coffee mug? It's empty."

"Sure."

Jadeite stepped outside and enjoyed the view and the cooling evening air. He didn't have the urge to smoke at the Shitennou's house, where Kunzite would give him endless lectures about his health and ecological implications of tobacco farming, and his youmas would be disturbed by it. And he sure knew better than to smoke at Rei's where everything radiated purity.

But man, did he enjoy a nice smoke in town. That was something he loved about this times. The vices were so much more interesting than in the old days.

He went to the kitchen to clean his mug, only to find Ami's mother there, sitting at the small breakfast table, holding a cup of tea and pretending to read a newspaper.

He put the mug down and took a seat at the opposite side of the table, not waiting for an invitation.

"You look sad," he said.

"I'm just tired."

"It's not a bother that I'm here? I don't want to disturb your evening."

"You're not a disturbance. I am always happy to get to know Ami's friends. I'm sorry if I was a bit rude before. As I said, I'm tired. I didn't want to insult you."

"Not at all! And for a doctor, you were extremely polite about it, I've really heard worse. You didn't insult a) my hair b) my sanity c) my father or e) the sheep that he must have begotten me with."

Ami's mother held a hand in front of her mouth and giggled.

Jadeite grinned back.

"So, what's the matter, Mizuno-san? Why do you sit here like this? Out with it, because I intend to do something about it."

"Jadeite! I had a long day, I am really just tired."

"You're a liar, Mizuno-san. But that's okay. I'm a liar too."

And with that words, he got up from his chair, bent over the table and kissed her.

Saeko Mizuno would never have thought that she would enjoy the kiss of someone who smoked, talked to ghosts and needed help to write a simple sentence. But she did. It wasn't a greedy or demanding kiss. It tasted bitter and toxic, but it felt sweet and comforting. It was exactly what she needed right now.

"Thanks," she said when the boy parted from her after a few moments.

He shook his head. "Feeling better?" he asked.

She smiled. "A bit, yes."

Jadeite came round the little table, stood before her and smiled back. "That's not good enough," he said. "I guess I'll have to do better."

He leaned closer again, but didn't close the distance. It was her who did that, before she even realized what she was doing. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled herself up and kissed his lips, while her other hand went straight to the bulge in his trousers. She was relieved he didn't even flinch, but only continued the kiss. Maybe he really wasn't the young innocent boy he looked like.

Jadeite couldn't believe it when she opened his fly and reached in. He grinned at her shocked hesitation when she realized he didn't wear underwear, and deepened the kiss. That helped. She readily answered to the tip of his tongue playing with her lips and kissed him passionately. Her fingers closed promising around his hardening cock, and when his hand reached up to cup her breast, she leaned into it, and buried her free hand in his hair, pulling him closer.

Jadeite moaned happily.

He loved a woman who knew what she wanted.

It was a shrill shriek from the door that drove them apart.

"Mama! Jadeite! What are you doing there?"

Saeko flinched and drove away from him, and Jadeite hurriedly closed his jeans again and combed his hair back with his fingers.

Ami trembled, but it was from rage rather than fear.

"Jadeite, how could you! I know you're into older women, but that's my mama!"

"She's not an older woman, she's just gorgeous."

"Jadeite!"

"Ami-chan, please calm down."

But Saeko Mizuno's soft voiced approach was crushed by Jadeite who didn't take Ami's interruption very well.

"Mercury, don't be such a damn hypocrite, will you?"

"What?" shrieked Ami.

"Come on, Mercury, you bring your boyfriend home and kiss him here, but when your mother kisses someone, you make a huge fuss. If you're old enough to do the one, you should be old enough to deal with the other as well."

"Ha!" was all Ami could answer to that one. She just... she just... she...

She turned around and ran out of the kitchen.

Before her mother could react, Jadeite had already gone after her.

He caught Ami at the door of her room.

"Mercury, wait."

"Don't call me that in front of my mama!"

"Why not? It's your name."

Ami opened the door, but then hesitated. Jadeite would follow her into her room. She didn't want him there. Definitely, definitely, definitely not.

So she just stood in the open door, ready to dash into her room and slam the door shut.

"My name is Ami Mizuno. And that was my mama!"

"And I kissed her. So?"

"Kissed? You were halfway into... into each other."

"Mercury, we just kissed. You're still half a kid, you can do the sweet and pure ones. Your mother can do it the way she likes, don't you think?"

"But not with you. Not. With. You."

"What, I'm not good enough?"

"What about Rei? I can't believe I catch you cheating on her! She'll die! But first, she'll kill you!"

"Rei kisses whoever she wants. And so do I. Don't talk to me about cheating, do you think I don't know about the senshi games?"

Ami's face became even redder than it already was. Now she really wanted to slam that door shut, preferably right in his face.

"You... you..." she stammered, but couldn't bring herself to scream a swear word.

"Mercury, there is a reason why your mother and I are drawn to each other. You should accept that. And why don't you tell your mother about Sailor Mercury and the whole guardian business? Do you inted to hide Nephrite's true face from her forever? What do you think it's like for Nephrite? You should tell her. I thought women talk among each other about everything. I always thought you and your mother, you were so close to each other."

Ami took a breath that almost sounded like a sob.

"What do you know? You dont know her at all. It would scare her. She wouldn't understand."

Jadeite smiled. "Oh, I think she would. After all, she's one of us."

"What?"

Ami stared at him. But then she suddenly felt calm and cold. Now he had gone too far into the ridiculous territory.

She lifted up her chin. "There is no way she could be a senshi. Who do you think she is, Sailor Neptune?"

Jadeite smirked. Slamming the door into his face suddenly became very attractive again.

"That'd be awesome," he said. "But I didn't mean she is one of you lot. She is one of us. She's a Guardian of Earth."

"She's not! How wouldn't I have known about it?"

"How would you? Does she know about you?"

"Young man, whatever you are talking about, I have nothing to do with it!" said Dr Mizuno with all the authority she possessed as a leader of a hospital's department.

"Mama!"

"And Ami-chan, maybe you can explain me about "Nephrite's true face"?"

"Ah...uhm... " Ami was speechless.

"Don't bother," said Jadeite. "It'll be easier if I show her."

"Jadeite, no!"

But he already was encased in lime green energy, and came out of it in full Shitennou garb, black and gold, pink and purple, glittering and shining with every movement he made.

He put a white gloved hand on his chest and bowed with a smile.

"Jadeite of the Shitennou, Guardian of Earth, serving under Master Chiba Mamoru."

He stood upright again, stretched out one hand and summoned a crystal dagger.

"I fight the evil. Like Nephrite."

He turned his head to Ami.

"So does Mercury, but she's currently retired, for a lack of proper spell power."

"Hey!" protested Ami, but then she blushed. She realized too late that she had just confirmed his tale, and disturbed her mother even further.

Dr. Mizuno was very pale and trembled.

"Ami-chan... what's the meaning of... it can't be. It's impossible."

Jadeite stretched out his dagger to her, handle first.

"Take it. It's real."

Dr Mizuno didn't want to, but at the same time was morbidly fascinated. She knew a sharp blade when she saw one. She couldn't say why she took it in the end.

She examied it intensely, end then looked up, even more confused.

"What is this? And I don't believe in magic!"

Jadeite still smiled when he took the dagger out of her hand again, and transformed his Shitennou suit back into his human clothes again. The dagger vanished separately.

"A trick..." whispered Dr Mizuno, not believing her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Please forgive me if I have scared you. You have nothing to fear from us. Let Nephrite show you his transformation, he looks awesome."

Ami thought of Nephrite's long sword and how there was no way, no way on Earth her mother would accept it... "Jadeite!" she hissed. "Why did you have to interfer? I told you, now she's scared."

"I'm... not..." said Dr Mizuno weakly. "Just... very... surprised... And... you think I should be able to do it too?"

Jadeite shook his head.

"Not the transformation thing, or the advanced spells. But working for humankind, yes, and being able to handle some magic now and then, yes. There must have been occasions when you have been able to see or feel things beyond the abilities of others. Like when you kissed me and knew for certain you could trust me.

There must have been times when you achieved more than you could have expected, and didn't know how. You magic isn't trained or refined, it's woven into your personality and into everything you do. It's nothing you need to fear."

"But... that's... that's not proving anything. I could just be very, very good at what I do. And intuition and subconscious information processing aren't magical at all. It can't be!"

"Oh man, I'm no good at this first contact thing. If we find a new Guardian, we usually get Zoisite to do the introductional speech."

"You know him, mama," said Ami quickly. " He's Shiroi-san. The pianist."

"Shiroi-san?" squealed Dr Mizuno and an unvoluntary smile appeared on her face. "Really? He's one of them?"

Jadeite nodded and took a small business card out of his pockets.

"This is my office in Tokyo, but you can reach him under that number as well. Please consider us your friends. If you ever need anything, or just want to get to know us, you can leave us a message. I will tell him to meet you soon anyway, he's better than me with explanations."

Dr Mizuno took the card with trembling hands.

"I will be friends with... Shiroi-san..." she said and smiled.

Jadeite grinned. "But don't count on him to kiss you, too," he said.

Both Mizunos turned deep red.

"I... I would never..."

"Although I can't say for certain. I've always wondered why exactly his introductions go so smoothly."

He nodded to Ami, and then gave Saeko one of his long stares.

"I'll see you again," he stated with a grin and teleported out of the room with the maximum of effect he could come up with.

Which Ami of course couldn't help recognizing.

She faced her mother again, but didn't dare to look her into the eye.

"Mama, please don't be mad at me..." she said meekly. "Please... I can't tell you everything about it right now, but... my friends were always there to save me, and Nephrite too... and I can't do it any more anyway so please don't worry... please... Mama?"

Saeko still hadn't recovered from Jadeite's teleport, but Ami's voice brought her back.

"Sure, Ami-chan... I... I believe you... I guess I... I guess I will have to let it sink in... I'm certainly relieved that I'm not left guessing any more... but I don't know what to think about it... Ishould go to bed now, and I think you wanted to study all evening, so... why don't we talk about it later? I want to know what kind of people these Guardians are, you must tell me all about them. But for today, I think I've heard enough."

"Of course, Mama, get some rest. Thank you, Mama..."


	14. Chapter 14: Saeko

Saeko Mizuno decided to take a shower, to calm down and find back into her evening routine. It didn't really work though. She was a bit sorry to wash the bitter taste of smoke off her face, she remembered how this creepy guy had stared at her right from the beginning... she sighed. She was too proud to touch herself as a replacement of what she wanted his hands to do... but she showered her poor neglected labia extra long, and extra hot, so she could feel them glowing between her legs. It was amazing how you could forget all about your wishes and desires, and a few seconds with a man were enough to bring it all back.

She put on a bathrobe, brushed her teeth, looked into the mirror, and sighed. She sure wasn't a young girl any more, the years of being responsible for a child and a whole medical department certainly showed, and with her busy schedule, the occasional guy who was clever enough to spot her loneliness was already the best she could hope for.

She didn't know what that Guardian thing was he was talking about, she had a feeling she should stay away from that kind of thing. He was probably on drugs. But he was eager and cute, and she really would have liked to have him a bit more...

(Calm down and face reality, Saeko. It was nice to see someone's eyes light up when you enter the room, it was nice to be kissed, and you should be grateful there wasn't more about it. He's friends with your daughter's friends, he's so not in your age bracket. We aren't that desperate that we become perverts, right?)

Yeah, unfortunately...

She turned off the lights and went to her bedroom.

And there, in the light of candles, he sat. Jadeite. Strange and slightly scary, in the black uniform with golden embellishments. His eyes lit up when she entered the room.

Her eyes opened wide, and she put one finger onto her mouth. She knew Ami would have her headphone on and listen to music while she was learning, but still, there was no way she wanted to see that disturbed look on her daughter's face again.

Jadeite got up, and she crossed the room without even noticing it, kissing a soft welcome onto his lips.

And one of her first thoughts was that, no matter how young and up to no good he looked in that strange outfit, and no matter how weird and naughty he was, she couldn't wait seeing him dip into her glowing, hot vagina, and see the surprise on his face.

They had their tongues into each other's mouth before they knew what they were doing, and Saeko shivered from anticipation. The hardness in his pants and the passion in his kiss made her head spin.

He started kissing down her neck. She was startled by his conficence and gentleness. No, that wasn't an innocent teenager. Thank goodness...

A last bit of rationality sparked up, and she parted from him, astonished how overwhelmed he looked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" she whispered. And isn't she my daughter's best friend?

Jadeite smiled, his eyes glittering in the candlelight.

"We'll be okay," he murmured. "We both have very busy schedules, and we have an agreement that each of us can look for company when we need it."

Saeko shook her head. "You young people are really dealing with your relations so much more mature than we old crooks do."

"Old what?" protested Jadeite and kissed her again. "Don't talk like that about yourself, Mizuno-sama," he whispered into her ear. "I won't have that. I want you to feel like a Queen tonight."

Saeko smiled. That was sweet. No, that was more than sweet, but...

"But I don't know how a queen... does it..."

Jadeite kissed her jawline under her ear. "However she wants," he purred, and Saeko got scared and excited at the same time. She wanted him so much. But she had never voiced a wish to a man ever before, wouldn't she sound ridiculous?

He looked at her with a questioning smile, waiting for directions. His blue eyes drank in her sight, and she suddenly knew that nothing she would do would ever be ridiculous to him. (And Saeko, you're simply getting too old to fuss around what you want, say it now or get buried with spiderwebs between your legs.)

"We could pick up where we left earlier," she said and kissed him before he could agree. For a second, she felt like a predator, taking him, taking him over, for a second she felt guilty for doing that to someone, for being greedy. But then came his response, a kiss so full of gratitude and expectation and eagerness to be taken some more, that it swept away all her faint objections.

Their mouths met agian, they kissed, and she tried to open the clasps on his jacket, but he just grinned, shook his head, and gave her a deep kiss again. And while they kissed, and then kissed some more, she suddenly felt a prickling sensation in the air, that she couldn't quite place...

It took her a second or two to realize that she was now holding a naked man. There he stood, acted as if nothing had changed, still kissing her, while she couldn't really get over it that he was exposed so suddenly and she wasn't. It had never been that way round for her. It felt... strange... it felt... good...

She smiled when she realized that just by taking his clothes off, this boy could make her feel like a queen, in her twenty year old bath robe (Saeko, your clothes are probably older than your lover) that was everything but glamourous.

But with him, everything felt good, and she was already kissing every last bit of sense out of him, and herself, too.

It was like the first feast after years of diet, it was the first high after being sober forever. It overwhelmed her, and she was happy to give in to it, just like this boy was happy to give in to her.

They were a perfect match, in timing and desire, this wave was the perfect wave and this was the perfect ride on it. Every second, she knew exactly what to do next, what to touch next, what would excite them both next. It was pure exstasy, and they had only gotten started.

It was his skin that drove her mad. So soft... so wonderful to her touch. She had run her hands all over him, even over his... his butt, even if it had only been briefly (but you'll do it again, Saeko). He hadn't minded, there was just nothing she could do that would kick him out of the playful, dedicated mood he had. She kissed him in delight, ran her hands through his hair, and up and down his arms again, and then up and down his back again... and then she wanted to touch the rest of him. Maybe even his... even his... (Saeko, go get yourself some vocab that's not medical)

This had to be the most pointless selfdebate ever, because once the image of his cock had popped up in her mind, it took over her hands, and they wouldn't be able to forget.

Jadeite had seen her hesitate and paused them, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Special wish?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. "Out with it!"

"No, everything's fine... just..."

He grinned. "Just what?"

"Just wondering what you're thinking of me, being so greedy..."

Jadeite kissed her. "I'm thinking I must look incredibly hot today. I'm thinking it looks like she really wants me, and that I'm very lucky."

Saeko smiled at this. "Let's go to bed," she whispered into his ear. "Because what I really want is holding your cock while you kiss me, and that's ridiculous while we are standing up."

The look of surprise on his face made her chuckle. But this had been exactly what they both needed to take the last stoppers out.

"And I want you to wear a condom." (See, Saeko, you didn't drop dead, and the boy hasn't run out screaming.)

They had been gentle with each other so far, but it wasn't necessary any more. They were beyond testing each other now. Having him in bed, holding him where she could tease him the most, playing with his lust, whispering short naughty demands to him, and getting them fulfilled with readiness and some little twists that made the most of his amazing kissing skills and her sensitive hands was even better than just the attraction that had got them going.

"And now you get to wish," she said when she was about to slowly glide down from their private high, and knew he still needed something.

She expected something unusual, something one only did on special request. But it turned out what he wanted was the closest hug he could get and coming as deep in her as possible.

It was at that moment that Saeko asked herself if she wasn't feeding off his loneliness a lot more than he of hers, and she wondered why. He had a girlfriend, she hadn't had intimacy for more years than she cared to count. And still, he buried himself in her embrace like it was the only place on earth he could hide, and she felt ashamed for a moment. But there was nothing she could do about it. She only could hold him for a long while until he told her he'd have to go.

She didn't have the heart to ask him if he would come back.


	15. Chapter 15: Luna

"Jadeite, it'll be my birthday next week, will you come?"

Jadeite sat at the Tsukino dining table, watching TV with Shingo, and stroking the purple plush cat in his arm behind her ears.

"Thanks for the invitation, Luna, but I'll be very busy - what day is that, Wednesday?"

Luna couldn't help but purr at the thought that he remembered her birthday. Of course she knew Jadeite remembered everyone's birthdays, but still she had had doubts he'd take cat birthdays just as serious...

"Yes. I'll have some cake with the girls in the afternoon, but maybe you can come over before..."

Jadeite put out his cell phone and activated the time planner. "I could come over in the morning, if that's okay for you. I could teleport over later as well, but if you have the house full of guests, I'd rather not."

"That's okay. I'd actually prefer you to be my first guest, Jadeite. And I have a birthday wish..."

Luna jumped to his shoulder and whispered into his ear: "I'll only tell you when Shingo can't hear it."

Jadeite turned his head. "Shingo, go pee, Luna and I need to have a little girls' talk."

Shingo turned his head and watched him incredulously. "What?"

Jadeite grinned. "It'll involve a lot of pink and shiny things, and it'll just mess up your hormones so that the pathetic stubble you try to grow in your face will fall off immediately."

"Why don't you go pee then if it's such a secret?"

"Hey, I can't take a girl to the toilet to talk about her birthday! There's a time and a place for opening the fly if you want to impress a girl, mind my words. Learn from your sempai, boy."

Luna giggled some more. Shingo sneered and shot the very pink piping and the very shiny studs on Jadeite's uniform a long and piercing stare before he got up and went out.

But Luna suspected he'd listen at the door, so she stayed close to Jadeite's ear.

"You know, in human terms, it'll be my sixteenth birthday. I'll become a woman. And I have a special wish to you, Jadeite. I want you to give me my first kiss as a woman."

Jadeite's face lit up.

"Your first kiss as a woman?"

"Well, not counting that smooch that Sugao gave me in cat form, my first all over."

"Wow. That's a big honor. Thank you. You're so beautiful now, I guess you have to fight

boys off each day. There's only the being beheaded on the spot by the senshi problem. I don't think they'll like the idea."

"We don't have to tell them. It's not like I'm trying to steal you from Mars or so. And... you know... that party that the senshi are throwing me... they'll... well... introduce me to some secrets of womanhood... and I'd rather get my present from you before that..."

"Senshi games?" asked Jadeite and his grin got wider. "Wow, that'll be a party, huh?"

"You know?" squealed Luna.

"Sure. Mars and me... have a kind of agreement about it... you're not asking me that favour because you feel guilty about you and Mars and me, are you?"

"Err...no... probably a bit..."

"Because if you feel the same about Nephrite, you'd better not ask him the same. He's very jealous. And he's not a plaything for beginners."

"I know. Err... I... I heard about it... err... but Jadeite, really, I went through all the boys I know - in my head of course, in my head, stop looking at me like this, you idiot! - and I analyzed their potential, but I always ended up comparing them to you, so the choice was kind of obvious..."

"That's very flattering, Luna, I don't know if anyone has ever _analyzed my potential _before. But are you certain you have included them all? Kunzite for example is a great kisser."

Luna hissed and dug her claws into his shoulder, her plush standing on edge. Kunzite wasn't exactly a cat person. And Luna wasn't exactly a Kunzite person, always keeping a fan's length away from him.

Jadeite chuckled.

"And how about Sugao again, for the symmetry? He has already shown potential, hasn't he?"

Luna hissed again, and hit his face with her paw, claws out. "You're so silly, Jadeite."

That was the moment Shingo came back, finding Jadeite in giggles and Luna sulking, clawing and complaining, and he shook his head.

"Man, Jadeite, how can you be a big warrior and chosen by destiny, and all the time just fool around like a little girl? You're worse than Usagi."

He dropped on his chair next to Jadeite, and Jadeite smacked his arm for that comment.

"Talking about the obvious, Luna," he said and pointed to Shingo with his chin, only to get attacked by her claws again, laughing his ass off.

"I don't get it," sighed Shingo. But, if he was honest, he didn't want to, seriously.

He was too old for this kind of behaviour since about first grade.


	16. Chapter 16: Venus and Jupiter

**A/N: This is one of the chapters that's most likely to get shifted around later, as there should happen a lot of other things before this happens. But for now, I'll just give you the chapters that are finished yet. Sorry for not giving you the actual Minako/Jadeite action yet (I'm not getting it how I want it to be like), but you get lots of adorable Makoto/Motoki instead, my favourite het couple, such a pleasure to write for.**

**

* * *

**

"Stop right there!"

Surprised, Jadeite stopped. His eyes opened wide when he saw the two determined girls that blocked his path.

"You have made this big scene because Rei kissed a boy, and made her feel all horrible about it, and then you went and kissed Ami's mum! And you have the nerve to call Ami a hypocrite?"

"In the name of Jupiter..."

"In the name of Venus..."

"...we'll punish you."

Jadeite reaction was an automatical one, he materialized his uniform and his daggers.

"Yeah right," he smirked and lowered his head to his battle stance. "I'd like to see you try."

"You will," said Minako coldly. "We won't allow you to make Rei unhappy. It should have been clear to you that by going after Rei, you'd be in great trouble if you even think of hurting her. We look after each other, especially when the likes of you appear."

"Mars and I have made up. Do you think it'll make her happy if you spank me now?"

"What?" said Makoto.

"Isn't that what you're here for? Venus, you always liked that 'love me whip' a bit too much. I can see you still wear a belt the same way today. What do you think when you put it on? Do you sometimes let it glide through your hands and get all wet by the thoughts of what it could do on bare skin? Do you sometimes practise how to use it?"

Minako gasped for air.

"You dirty little pervert," she breathed.

"That wasn't a 'no'," grinned Jadeite. "And Jupiter, what a coincidence, I remember you used to have the same kind of belt. But you weren't wielding it with the same passion, so I guess you just came to hold me down and let Venus have all the fun."

"Ew, you're so disgusting," said Jupiter and her lips curled in contempt.

"Jadey, you're scared. I can see you sweat," said Minako.

For a second, Jadeite didn't answer.

"And you like it," he then said calmly.

"Shut up, you creep. You should be scared out of your mind right now, because you hurt Rei. Our best friend, who had given up on men entirely, and the first time she trusts one again, he isn't worth it, and blows it, just for the fun of playing games with her. You have no idea what this kind of thing does to Rei. But I will make sure you'll feel the same pain, and I'll teach you never to do anything like that again."

"Minako..." said Makoto uneasily. "Let's just punch him and go home."

"No," said Minako. "That'd be too good for him. He's so full of himself. Time to teach him a lesson. Listen, Jadey, you brought it upon yourself. You can give me half an hour, to have a little talk to you and emphasize my arguments. Or I will go to Rei and tell her all about you. I have watched you. I know you can't pass any living being that's not up the trees at your sight without getting your dirty little thing out of your pants.

I'm the Senshi of Love, and I hate you and your disgusting behaviour. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you say?"

Jadeite bit his lower lip, looking quite unhappy.

"Please don't tell Mars. She knows I don't live like a monk. But she really doesn't need to hear the details."

"Jadey, I think you still don't get it. I am the senshi of love, and I am Rei's best friend, and I love her more than any person I could name. I have no idea what she sees in you, I tolerated the two of you as long as I thought it'd do some good to heal Rei's wounds that other careless men have left on her. But Jadey, the very second that I get the impression that you are fucking it up, I will end this thing. I will go to Rei and tell her to ditch you, and she will do it, because she isn't stupid and knows very well that I know more about men and love than she'll ever be able to guess."

Jadeite stared at her. His fear was now more than obvious. But he wasn't giving up yet.

"And you think it'll make her happy? You think she can take it to be hurt again? She'll be so disturbed that she'll probably stay lonely for the rest of her life."

"Rei will never be lonely. She has friends. She'll get over it. But how about you? Will you get over it?"

Now she had him. Jadeite tried to get the idea out of his head again, but it was too late. Fear, deep and powerful, fed by the memories of rocks falling and earth shking, flared up in his heart like a bushfire, eating away whatever came in its way. He clenched his fists, and froze to the empty shell he had been for so long.

"No," he finally said. Automatically, he got down to one knee, like so many times before, in earlier times, and laid his daggers at her feet.

"Don't take Mars away from me. Please, Venus. She's my life. I am nothing without her."

Jupiter covered her mouth with her hand. She knew what he was talking about. She'd say the same about Motoki. Even angry Minako would have to be moved by that confession, right? But Minako didn't soften one bit.

"Does that mean you're ready to apologize for being such a piece of scum now?"

Jadeite looked up to her.

"And then you'll forgive me?"

Minako looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't know, Jadeite," she finally admitted. "You hurt my best friend," she said. "You disgraced her, cheated on her, and made her feel like crap, and it was all just a game for you. I think if you want forgiveness, you'll have to earn it."

He didn't take his eyes off her.

"Anything it takes," he said.

"Then you know what you have to do," said Minako, her voice cold as ice.

"Minako... Jadeite..." stammered Makoto. "Jadeite, you can't possible want that?"

He cast his eyes down. "Anything it takes... I just have one condition."

"You are in no position to negotiate conditions," sneered Minako.

A glint of anger shone up in Jadeite's eyes when he got up again and unfolded into his full height. Jadeite looked small next to the other Shitennou, but he was tall enough to tower over Minako. "I could have teleported out of this a hundred times already. My condition is that you let me detransform to human."

"So you can just transform out of it afterwards?" snapped Minako.

"Of course. I have a pretty busy schedule. You are very angry, so I guess this is going to be a tough one. I can't be too stiff to move all week, I have duties."

"Sorry, Jadey. that's not good enough."

"Minako, let him."

"No."

"Then I'll be out of this."

Makoto turned to leave, but Jadeite's hand closed around her arm. "Please stay," he said with a pleading look. "Don't leave me alone with her."

She looked at him, he sure was scared now.

"I really shouldn't do that..." she murmured.

"You don't have to. I can handle this creep on my own," said Minako, her dark eyes sparkling with anger.

Makoto sighed deeply. "I agreed to go after Jadeite with you, so I better see to it that things stay civil. We're close to my place, and Motoki is still at work. We can go there. We shouldn't be seen."

Minako nodded. And so it was decided.


	17. Chapter 17: Makoto and Motoki

She fussed around in her kitchen to calm down, and then sat herself down with a cup of cocoa, and waited for the click of the lock that would announce Motoki's return.

She hadn't waited for that so much ever before.

Finally, he was there, and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she said. "You wouldn't believe what happened!"

"Calm down, Mako-chan, and tell me..."

His gaze fell on the living-room.

"What's that?" he squealed. "Guy on the couch... clothes on the floor...huh?"

"Minako," said Makoto hurriedly. "She found out Jadeite has cheated on Rei with Ami's mum and beat him up."

"That's Jadeite?"

"His human form. Or what Minako left of it."

"And why is he here, and his clothes are there?"

"I was foolish enough to think that would be better than out in the street. I thought she'd just spank him, symbolically. I had no idea she'd go totally spare on him! And to make good, I offered Jadeite the couch. He didn't look like he could go far."

She looked at him anxiously. "You believe me, Motoki, right? You won't think I'd do that to Jadeite ever?"

"Of course I believe you, Mako-chan... now why don't you go and make me a cup of that wonderful cocoa I smell... I think I could use one..."

Makoto fled to the kitchen, grateful she could do something.

Motoki walked over to the couch, lifted the blanket, startled and let out a whistle.

He put the blanket back around Jadeite again with care, took the turtle stuffie that Makoto had sewn him for their anniversary and lifted Jadeite head up, so he could put it under.

Makoto watched him with a mixture of pride and fear.

He's so sweet, she thought. But what will he think of me now?

Motoki sat down at the dining-table.

"Remember me never to cross Minako-chan," he said with a shudder. "Wow, I guess she still loves Rei very much if she can do that to a rival."

"Believe it or not, Jadeite provoked her to do it," sighed Makoto and gave him his cocoa. "She didn't exactly plan this, she thought she'd just punch him, but he was so disgusting when we cornered him..."

Motoki laughed.

Makoto was astonished, she hadn't expected this to amuse him.

"Jadeite and Minako, eh?" he said and laughed again. "They must be out of their minds!"

"Oh, absolutely. And you should have seen him when it got too much for him. He just got more disgusting. If I hadn't shoved her out of the door, she would have... I don't know."

"So you've been there and saw it all?" asked Motoki, and Makoto blushed.

"Yes, and I will regret it as long as I live. It was so horrible, Motoki-kun. I was there to stand guard... so to say... to keep things civil..."

"Looks pretty civil to me... I realized his wrists haven't got marks..."

"Yeah, he just took it all."

"'What an idiot."

"Oh yes."

They sat together at the dining table, the sleeping Jadeite in view.

"I knew about him before I met him," said Motoki, deep in memories, a smile on his face. "You know, when Nephikichi-kun was new at Crown, one day a bee strayed in, he shooed her away, she panicked, she stung him, and all hell broke loose. "Something stung me, something stung me, oh no, Jadeite, help me!"

He later denied he'd ever mentioned him, and after Jadeite came over to see him one day, I kind of understood, because he was the kind of brat that makes a shopkeeper very very nervous, you know, that kind of customer you hope to get rid of very soon. Very unlike he is today, really, he has changed."

"Yes, he has. But he's still a brat."

Motoki grinned. "I guess some things never change. But I like him. Do you know what he does? I once mentioned how boring it is in the afternoons, when there is little business. Since then, he sometimes comes over just for a cup of coffee at that time. He's so funny, he always says, Don't get ideas, Motoki, I'm just here for the turtle."

Makoto smiled.

"I hope you really don't get ideas," she said jokingly.

Motoki shot her an indignant look. "How often do I have to tell you that I am not into blondes?"

He chuckled at her startled reaction, and she smiled back, feeling relieved.

"Sorry, Motoki," she murmured and reached over the table for his hand.

Motoki shook his head the way he did it when something really baffled him.

"But really, that guy... he looks so innocent, I heard he was sneaky, but this is just too much... just look at him... Minako-chan is mad at him because he seduced Ami's mum, and she's so angry at him she wants to punch him - ooh, I wonder who could have inspired her to that one, eh? - and he seduces her right away! I bet tomorrow morning she'll come to her senses and realize it. Oh-oh.. Maybe Jadeite should stay away from her for a while."

"Seduce her?" repeated Makoto with big eyes. "But they didn't have sex. She just hit him."

"Makoto," said Motoki and took both her hands. "I know you are a good woman, but sometimes you are too good... could it be that there are certain bad and naughty things you don't know much about?"

Makoto stared at him open-mouthed. "You mean..."

Motoki sighed. "I love you, Mako-chan. Yes, I mean..."

"But then... if I was involved in that... does it mean I cheated on you?"

"Could be..." said Motoki hesitating.

"Oh Motoki-kun, I'm so sorry..."

"And I'm really really upset about it," he said with a pout that was so exaggerated that it made Makoto smile.

"Mako-chan, you should do something about it," he continued, with the same mocking hurt tone. "I don't want to loose you to him! We must make up again! Immediately!"

Makoto chuckled. "Yes, we should make up, and it had better be real good."

She climbed on the table, and crawled over to Motoki who suddenly realized that her tshirt was a lot lower cut than he had thought it was.

Makoto grinned.

"I can't believe you had coffee with him. I want a kiss for every cup of it!"

All she got was one tiny peck.

"That's all?"

"That was just the espresso. But he drinks all kinds of coffee..."

And now Makoto got a good introduction into Crown's coffee assortment. She was certain he'd made up at least half of it. She loved his food jokes.

Motoki joined her on the table, and they started to undress each other, going through more coffees. With a grin, Motoki presented a condom and put it on.

"Cocoa-flavored," he said.

"Really?"

"No, but wait till I dip it in my mug!"

"Oh no, you won't!" squealed Makoto and pretended to hit him. Not all of his food jokes were good ones. "Don't spoil good food."

"I wasn't intending to let it go to waste," he grinned, but Makoto laughed and climbed on his lap.

"No more games today," she said. "All my patience has been used up already. I just want to feel you in me, Motoki-kun."

Motoki nodded. If she looked at him that way, all he could do was nod.

Makoto came closer and slowly took him in from above. Motoki always felt bad about this cold start, but sometimes Makoto was so impatient that she'd rather take some rough thrusts than wait until she was ready, and the noises she made went straight to his guts.

They picked up a slow rhythm, just enough to make Makoto more excited and more relaxed at the same time.

* * *

A slight creak made Makoto freeze.

"We'd better leave the table alone," she said. "That's my favourite table, it's so hard to find one that's high enough."

"You can have the couch," offered Jadeite.

Makoto and Motoki flinched and turned around.

Jadeite had opened his eyes and smirked at them. The couch offered a very good view of the dining-table.

"Jadeite!" hissed Makoto disgusted, jumped off Motoki and then off the table, and hastily put on her t-shirt again. Unfortunately, her pants had landed half-way between her and the couch, so she just wrapped a kitchen towel around her hips.

"Now, Jadeite, please," said Motoki reproachfully. "You could have pretended to sleep. No, stay there, you can have the couch. We'll go to bed."

"Can I watch?" Jadeite asked expectantly.

"No!" - "No!" Makoto and Motoki yelled.

"Hey, you watched me and Minako too," complained Jadeite. "I want compensation. I don't have to watch. I could make myself useful."

"No!" - "No!"

Makoto came over to the couch and kneeled before him.

"I'm really sorry, Jadeite. I didn't want to be in that. I didn't know Minako would be so extreme. But this is me and Motoki making up over it. You can't be in there."

"Do I get a kiss at least?"

"Okay, one kiss."

"Make it two," grinned Jadeite. "One for each time Motoki kissed me."

"What?"

"That was before your time," said Motoki blushing. "And I did not kiss him. I was kissed by him, and I so wasn't into him."

"Threw me into Nephrite's cleaning bucket," sulked Jadeite. "Twice."

Makoto laughed and kissed him twice. He had the decency to keep his tongue with himself. Actually, he was very sweet, kissing her slightly back. At least sometimes, he seemed to know what was better for him.

"You stay on the couch, Jadeite, and tomorrow, if you have behaved all night, I'll make you breakfast. How about that?"

Jadeite seemed to like that.

"Hey, it's your day off tomorrow, didn't you want to take breakfast with me?" asked Motoki.

"That's the point," said Makoto and smiled. "You wouldn't want me to have breakfast with him when you're not home, right?"

And especially, I wouldn't want you to leave me alone with him. It only took him two minutes to switch off Minako's common sense and self-restraint... she looked down at him, almost a stranger with brown hair and brown eyes, but she knew the smile around the corners of his mouth, the mouth that she had just kissed. She glanced at the marks on his face... what a stupid guy... she sighed and combed a strand of hair out of his face.

She startled when Motoki suddenly embraced her from behind, tightly, impatient, his erection pressed up against her back, his breath in her ears.

"Mako-chan, if you absolutely can't separate from him, my goodness, then keep him... I can't wait any longer!"

His hot kisses took posession of her neck, his every movement making her more aware of the place she wanted his erection to go right now...

She would have protested, but Jadeite already closed her mouth with a kiss.

* * *

There weren't many things Makoto was afraid of. Jadeite usually wasn't one of them, with his innocent blue eyes that always looked a bit scared or confused. Tonight though...

This wasn't a nice kiss like the ones he had given her before. This one was rough and demanding, matching Motoki's heated mouth on her neck and shoulders, hitting her with just as much desire, and a challenging note that Motoki didn't possess.

If only there weren't Motoki's moans in her ears... his hands on her... his mouth.. his hard desire... the thought of him being in her again...

She should have walked away, she told herself. But somewhere deep inside she knew that Makoto would never walk away from Motoki. And Jupiter would never walk away from a challenge of an old enemy.

So, although he scared her, she let Jadeite kiss her deeper, let his tongue enter her mouth in hungry angry eagerness, and let him pull her down with him.

He let out a loud moan of pain into her mouth when his back touched the couch again, and while Makoto became goosebumps of that and kissed him back hard to hear it again, Motoki couldn't resist the opening that was presented to him all that sudden, and slid into her, realizing with relief and excitement how ready she was now.

He had never gone in so fast and confident before, he suddenly had all the strong presence that she needed today, and gave her a series of slow thrusts that she couldn't get deep enough into her.

With Jadeite's hand on the back of her head to keep their mouths from parting, Makoto started to move with Motoki, excited by the new kinds of moaning sounds she could hear from him. She had never loved him not looking at him, he had never gone in without her hand guiding him. Today, everything happened like it couldn't be different, he made love to her acting like he knew exactly what she wanted, and she wanted him more than she had wanted him ever before, him, the right one.

The wrong one still kissed her, held her, and now let his free hand run up her thigh. He wasn't very subtle, aiming right for her hot wet womanhood that seemed to vibrate through half her body.

She expected a rough touch at her clit and let out a surprised sound, but Jadeite was in for something else. His fingertips just brushed over her sweet spots and then moved to the point where Motoki pushed into her, and there they stayed and spied on them.

Makoto suddenly became overly aware of Motoki's hardness, how much he widened her, how wet her skin and hair was there, how exposed and embarassed it made her, and how untolerably, unspeakably much she wanted Jadeite to touch her everywhere in her most private places.

But no matter how desperately she kissed him, no matter how she tried to move herself into his touch, he just wouldn't do it. She wanted gentle strokes, and soft nudges, and she wanted him to explore her and find and exploit her secrets, drive her insane... nothing... yet... only his fingers teasing the entrance that Motoki already owned.

But she could feel how the force of his kisses softened, and how he started to fall into Motoki's rhythm.

So he thought he'd get away with that? Whimpering all those yelps of pain and extasy into her kisses and then fade out of it without finishing his job?

Oh, no. He wouldn't.

Makoto pulled the blanket back with a quick, determined movement and closed a firm hand around Jadeite's exposed manhood.

"M-Makoto," stuttered Motoki, and for a moment lost his rhythm. But then Jadeite's fingers finally, finally, started to move, and Makoto's hand started to move as well, and Makoto's hips claimed the man thing that was hers this night as much as Motoki's, with a firm grip of her internal muscles around his wonderful stem of joy.

Motoki's breath became ragged, his moans desperate, but she knew he could still hold out for a while like this.

Jadeite under her sweetened by the second. His kisses were still firm, but passionate and joyful, the movements of his fingers was speaking of bliss, and his eyes had become glassy.

Makoto teased him in any way she possibly knew, her hand working him as if she always had known him, always keeping him beneath that point of no return, always stalling his excitement at a point where he couldn't take it any more, but wasn't able to come either. He moaned in lust, moved with her hand, wiggled in despair, moaned from the pain in his wounds it caused him, but no matter how painful it was, he couldn't stop himself from moving into her touch, begging for more.

At the same time, Jadeite dug into her secrets, mercilessly pushing her into extasy over and over again, and Motoki could see very well what she was doing to Jadeite and moaned over it worse than Jadeite, never letting his hard and reassuring thrusts stop, even if the grip of her muscles around his hard member should have driven him insane long ago.

* * *

It was then when it dawned on Makoto that tonight, she could have everything from them...

She slowed them both and broke the kiss with Jadeite for the first time.

"Jadeite," she whispered. "You do it with boys, too, right?"

"Yeah," breathed Jadeite.

"Mako-chan?" squealed Motoki, but she didn't answer him. Her eyes stayed fixed on Jadeite's eyes that were clouded with lust.

"I want Motoki to take me like a boy," she said to Jadeite. "But we haven't done that before. Can you help us?"

"Mako-chan!" gasped Motoki. Now she turned round to him.

"You said you wanted to..."

"Yes, but..."

That gaze of hers again... he just could nod.

"So, Motoki..." said Jadeite with a grin that was almost a smirk. "Do you want to learn it on Jupiter? Or do you want some practise on me? Or should I take you first?"

"Jadeite!" said Makoto shocked.

"Wh... nh... eh..." stuttered Motoki. For a second the thought of taking Jadeite first shot a firework of sensations into his guts. The thought of submitting to this naughty boy and let him fuck him was even worse... short-circuiting his brain... but there was something more primal, and more deeply rooted into him, that made him clutch his woman and pull her towards him.

"Her!" he breathed with a hoarse voice, and a bright smile shone up on her face as she turned to him and kissed him.

Jadeite's face lit up when he watched them. Sometimes, when he could afford it, he was a hopeless romantic and a young, passionate and loving couple was just getting to his head and filled his stomach with warmth like wine.

"And you, Makoto?" he asked. "How do you want it? Sweet and romantic, or hard and horny?"

"All," said Makoto. "All that at the same time."

Jadeite grinned. "All right. Motoki, you are the luckiest guy I've ever seen for having this woman love you, I hope you are aware of that."

"Hmmm... I admit that the thought has crossed my mind..."

Wow, did he get kissed today.

"This couch is too small for all of us. We need the floor," said Jadeite. "Extra soft carpet, I see you have been thinking about this place before."

"Not just thinking, Jado," said Motoki and beamed at him.

Jado chuckled. He tried to get up, but sank back with a yell of pain. He cursed, and then a lime green light filled the room for a moment.

"What, you can transform?" wondered Makoto.

"Yeah, but I'm going to regret it tomorrow that I interrupted the healing spell. Or probably not, coming to think of it."

He smirked at them. He hadn't bothered to include the uniform into the transformation, and when he got up, this time without pain, only stiffer than usual, they saw the slashes were still there.

"Will you be okay, Jado?" asked Motoki nervously.

"You bet. But this is not about me, Motoki-kun. This is about you guys. Come here, we better start or I swear I'll lick you both to death, you're too adorable."


End file.
